My Dark Queen
by jakelover4ever
Summary: Alex has everything she wants money, power, and fear,but when the king sends her to Hogwarts she finds the one thing she needs.Now she will do anything to protect her Dark Queen from the monsters she once called family,but when old habits die hard will she give in and return to the monster she once was,or fight back? -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm trying this story out to see how well people like my new OC Alex. So Alex is a lot like me and i get a lot of ideas for her from putting myself in her shoes. let me know what you think, and because shes an OC i can build her off of the input you give me so don't be shy about giving ideas.**

**-jakelover4ever  
**

* * *

"Bella," I screamed, watching in horror as she was stabbed through the stomach and fell to the ground.

"It's for the best child, our future queen has no business falling in love with a human," Marcus explained, a sinister smile on his lips.

I whip around to glare at him-his smirk long gone as he whithers around in pain- and lean closer to hiss, "I will fix this and marry her just like I promised her I would, but first you die."

I broke his neck watching as he fell before I ran over to Bellatrix and put pressure on the wound," it's going to be ok Bella, I promise."

"Foolish child," she choked out," when will you realize they won't accept me, I'll always be hunted because I'm not like you."

"They will accept you, they won't have a choice," I growled, cutting her neck then my hand, and putting my wound to hers- mixing our blood.

"What are you doing," she hissed.

"What I should have done a year ago, The Dark Lord never deserved you and now finally you will be mine." I told her, a dark gleam in my eyes.

* * *

Wait. If you're reading this, you probably don't understand anything that just happened, let me explain. Chances are I'm probably either dead or in hiding plotting my revenge against my so called best friend. Everything was perfect -or that's what everyone thought- until my father thought I needed to change my views on humans, because according to him ' it's wrong to treat them like cattle, eating them and treating them like pets.' and how 'I needed a dose of humanity' to be fair, I never actually 'ate' them, it was their fear I fed on, not their actual body. The fact that they died was irrelevant. I thought he'd finally gone insane, but packed my bags for a magic school named Hogwarts regardless.

When I asked him why he was sending me to another country and to a school for magic, he replied simply that I'd fit in better with my abilities. I had no idea that getting on that train would lead me to my dark queen, the only human that's ever piqued my interest for something other then food or a plaything.


	2. Chapter 2

The first rays of sunlight broke through my partially open window, as I felt the body next to me shift restlessly. Reaching over, I checked my alarm clock. 7:46. _Ugh, way too early to be up princess or not. _

"My lady, you're father requires your presence in the throne room," Niles, my Butler drawled, sounding bored, "would you like me to wake up your... ahhem bed mate?"

With a sigh I get up, carefully removing the arm around my waist," yes Niles, but if you could wait 'till I'm already gone, that'd be great," I said, already heading to the showers.

"Who is it this time? I'd like to be prepared for any flying limbs coming at my face," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I said I was sorry, how was I supposed to know she would attack you," I grumble, washing soap out of my hair.

"Anyway, it's Clare so no need to put on shin guards and a cup," I said, stepping out of the shower and changing.

"If you say so," he said with an eye roll, handing me chocolate muffin.

Sitting it down, I heat my hands and use them to press my brown locks,"what color should I make my highlights this time?"

"You looked absolutely dashing with the royal blue, my lady," he says, making a show of it with a bow, knowing I hate it.

"Asshole," I get out around bites of my muffin, and head to see what my dad wants.

* * *

Walking through the long hallways of my home, I'm greeted by several servants on my way to the throne room. I seem to be in a good mood, because I actually respond.

"You wanted to see see me, Xavier?" I say without a hint of emotion as I kneel before him, our eyes locked.

He just stares back, and with neither of us giving in the tension is raising. I hear a whimper from a maid to the side, but ignore it never taking my eyes away from him.

Suddenly, he breaks into a grin," I have news, my child," his voice booms, grin never leaving is face.

Mother says we have identical smiles, but I wouldn't know I don't smile, I'm more of a smirk kinda person,"... well? Out with it old man!"

He huffs a little, but then his smile it right back," I talked to the headmaster at Hogwarts, dumbledwarf I think, he said everything has been finalized and your plane leaves tonight."

"Remind me again why I'm letting you fly me to a different country? The whole thing is crazy dad," I growl, annoyed by the whole thing.

"You're going and that's final, now go pack," he said.

"But dad-," I said, only to be cut off.

"That's an order," he boomed, and I stormed off, stupid fucking military training biting me in the ass.

* * *

"So it's true then," Michael said, sitting down next to me as I read a book on the magical world.

"Unfortunately, yes. Now leave me be," I said, trying to get him out of my room.

"Aww baby, don't be like that," he tried to purr, only it didn't work.

"I'm not your baby, and I never will be," I growled, pushing him off my bed.

"That's not what your father said, " her said, sounding smug.

"We may have been betrothed once, but not anymore I made sure of that," I said stalking closer to him, and pushing him against the wall," remember that before I have to kill you," I said.

"Ok, let my idiot brother go," came a voice from the doorway.

Releasing my hold, I turn to Marcus," you should keep a leash on that thing."

"I'll remember that for next time," he chuckled," I wanted to say goodbye before you left us common folk," he said with a charming smile.

I snort,"you're hardly common, your father is a high ranking general in my dad's army, they have lunch together three times a week," I deadpan.

"Fair enough, come on Michael leave Alex alone. Have a good flight princess," he says over his shoulder.

I sigh, wishing this was over already. Dad said because of my skill I didn't actually have to go to school, but that I was anyway. Thankfully, I start in 7th year, so I won't have to go next year.

I go back to my reading, I want to be prepared for this so called adventure.

* * *

The plane ride to England was boring, but I'd take that over a train ride any day. I finally got to my flat not far from muggle London, but still considered to be on the wizarding side. Looking around, I nodded in approval. The carpet was a dark hunter green and felt plush under my feet. The walls were black with a silver border, and big expensive frames with famous artwork lined them. A black leather couch and love seat with green and silver pillows sat in the living room with a coffee table with a silver frame and black glass in the middle. A plasma flat screen was mounted on the wall in front of it with a shelf holding movies and a blueray player.

The kitchen was a little more plain, black marble countertops and stainless steel appliances, with a splash of green here and there.

The hallways had the same black walls as the living room with a silver desk near the beginning of it. Passing five guest rooms, mine is placed at the very end of the hall.

Stepping in I gasp, it's beautiful. The walls are green with black and silver designs all along them everywhere you look. The carpet is black and plush like the living room. Against the very back wall and up a step is a four poster bed in ebony wood, the green comforter covered in random silver patterns starting at the top left corner then gradually getting wider as it goes down. The sheets and pillows are black, with green and silver throw pillows on top. My dressers are the same color as the bed, and the curtains are green and black with silver wraps holding them in place. there are two doors off to the side of my bed, one a closet the other a bathroom, and mounted above the fireplace is a plasma tv. Next to the tv is the last door. Down the step and closer to the tv is another smaller black leather couch with two recliners on either side of it. Walking into the door next to my tv I see it's a study, the walls lined with bookshelves full of books. In the center of the far wall facing the door is a big black desk that looks like my dad's. Another couch set is facing the big open windows, with a thick fluffy blanket.

Relaxing on my bed after putting away my stuff I get my laptop out and check my messages. One from Michael, delete. One from Marcus wishing me luck. Two from dad, about my shopping trip tomorrow for supplies and warning me to be good, like that'll happen. And one from my mom, I pause before opening it we hadn't really been on good terms when I left. I smirk, she wished me luck, and told me to keep an open mind about love. _What the hell does that mean? Damn seer, always talking in riddles._

I shut down my laptop and get ready for bed, tomorrow is gonna be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 6:30 am when I woke up, having only slept for about three hours. I swear, I would have been pissed had I needed more then two. Sometimes being Thule had it's advantages, one being only needing two hours of sleep every few days.

After my shower, I headed to meet the headmaster at the leaky Calderon. Looking around I smirk and hold in a laugh when I spot him. To be fair, he DID say he would be wearing purple robes, I just didn't think he'd look like a giant grape.

"Professor, over here," I waved him over to my table.

He smiles kindly and takes a seat,"it's a pleasure to meet you Alexandria."

"Just Alex," I said distractedly, my eyes drawn to his ora.

It was rich blue layered with green and grey, but what really caught my attention was the ripe lemon yellow," you're dying aren't you professor?"

He seems shocked by my question,"why would you ask that," he asked, sounding more curious then anything.

"Your ora, I can tell you're sick, but something's off. It's not a natural sickness... you were cursed weren't you," I ask, knowing the answer already.

"I was, but it's fine. So you can see oras," he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, it runs in the family, among other things," I said,"... should we get going? I'm eager to see what's on the list," I said, faking enthusiasm.

"But of course, let's go,"he said.

* * *

Letting out a sigh I finally walk into my flat with all my stuff. Sitting my bird cage on the window seal I open it to let the beautiful raven free. Opening a bag of dry meat I call out,"come Storm it's time to eat."

Storm flies over and perches on my arm and grabs the food then goes to her cage to eat in private. With a smirk I head over to the kennel by the door where a soft whining noise is coming from. Opening the latch I chuckle when the small lion cub stumbled out and looked around confused.

"Hey, up here," I said, and he looks at me and pounces.

On my way home, I stopped by to see a friend of my dad's, a war lion breeder. He let me play with the litter and I just had to have the biggest one. It took a call from my dad and a little sweet talking, but in the end I got my way, like always.

Leaving the little one to play with a few toys I head to the kitchen to fix his food. Snapping my fingers two bowls appear on the counter, taking one to fill with water and place it by the wall. Going into the refrigerator, I pull out a small stake to put in the other bowl.

"Come on Rahja, time to eat," I yelled, jumping out of the way as he races to the food.

After he's full and happy, he curiously follows me to my room. He pads around for a while, sniffing here and there as I get settled on my bed with the tv on.  
About half an hour later I'm startled out of my trans by a low whine coming from the floor. Looking down at the little cub rubbing his head against the bed I smile and pick him up. Letting out a yawn, he snuggled up to me and fell asleep making loud purring noises.

The ringing phone gets my attention and I reach over and hit call,"hey dad," I sigh.

"How's my favorite daughter doing? I miss you," he said, sounding slightly sad.

"I'm your only daughter, old man," I say lightly rubbing rahja's head. "... and I miss you too daddy," I say in a small voice.

"Hey, listen to me. This isn't a punishment, you just really need to learn that people have value too. You know your mother and I love you, and we only want the best for you. You'll thank me one day," he said wisely.

"I know dad, but it's hard. My emotions overwhelm me and make it hard to control myself, it's easier to just shut them out," I say, opening up to the only person that makes me feel safe.

There's a pause, and I hear a sigh before he speaks," shutting down won't make the pain stop Alex. Once you deal with her death, that's when you won't be overwhelmed. Accept the fact that she's dead and that it wasn't your fault," he said softly.

"But it was dad," I whisper, my voice cracking,"...she didn't listen, she wouldn't run when I told her to. She couldn't save me, but she still tried and now she's dead."

"Let her go," he urges softly.

"She was my best friend, I can't," I said.

"You will in time child," he says, sounding sure," when you find someone worth fighting for."

"I hope so dad, I really do," I whisper.

"Get some rest sweetheart," he said, then hung up leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

Morning came sooner then I would have liked, but nevertheless I got my bags and headed to to King's Cross Station. Shrinking rahja down to acceptable size for Hogwarts, I got on the train sitting in an empty compartment.

About two hours into the ride a platinum blonde boy barges in,"I'm Draco Malfoy," he announced, as if it's supposed to impress me.

"So," I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not a mudblood are you? If you are I'm wasting my time," he huffs, clearly offended I didn't bow before him.

"Mudblood, mudblood. That rings a bell hmm... oh! That's what purebloods call muggle borns isn't it? Well no, I'm not a 'mudblood' my blood is as pure as it gets, I'll have you know. Not that it really matters," I said, and it's true I did come from to very powerful families, just not the kind he thinks.

He seems to brighten at my words because he takes a seat across from me,"so you're not from around here are you," he asked.

Ugh, why won't he leave? Fine I'll just have to annoy him until he goes," oh man! And here I thought I was hiding it well, must've been the accent," I drawl, rolling my eyes.

His eye twitched, but he kept his mouth shut,"perhaps I should try better to fit in? Is this better," I asked in a flawless British accent.

His brows shoot up and he opens his mouth, but luckily one of his little friends calls him away. Sighing softly, I put my earphones in and settle down with a book for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When we finally get inside the castle I'm put with the first years so I can get sorted. Professor McGonagall seemed shocked to actually see me in person, she probably thought I'd be a bit more stuck up considering my blood, but I was laughing and joking with all the kids muggle born or not.

The way the kids behaved was typical, each house cheering when a first year was sorted into their house. Although the slytherin's booed whenever a gryffindore's got a new member.

Stepping up in line I wait for my name,"Alex Wilde," the professor says clearly, as I step up to be sorted.

Sitting down I wait,"hmm brilliant mind you've got, brave too, but I sense a great darkness in you and sorrow, lots of sorrow. You have what it takes to be a great Ravenclaw, but your mind and personality would clash there. Perhaps... Slytherin!"

A loud roar of cheers erupted in the hall from the slytherin tables as I make my way to them. Draco waves me over, but I choose to sit next to a first year I met earlier.

Dinner passes fairly quickly, and before I know it I'm on my way dungeons to go to sleep.

It takes another two hours for everyone to fall asleep and I'm up with Rahja headed out of the castle for a walk. Breathing in the fresh air, I sit in the grass I feel Rahja pounce at me. Stifling a laugh, I push him over earning a playful growl. We play for hours me chasing him and him chasing me until the sun peaks over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

The first weeks went by slowly, with me getting settled in. Being around humans was weird at first, and I found myself avoiding any contact with them at first, but now I'm only mildly annoyed by them. The purebloods were highly amusing to me, putting down anyone that wasn't 'pure' when really they weren't either. They seemed to flock to me all the time, and I never have time for myself until they're sleeping.

Professor McGonagall seems to like me though, and she's agreed to give me private lessons. The others didn't like it , and they make snide comments when they think I can't hear them.

Walking into her classroom, I sit my bag on a nearby desk,"so what's on the agenda for today professor?"

"I was thinking you could try making the full transportation today, you're learning faster then any other student I've had," she said, with and underlying tone of eagerness.

"You really think I can do it McG? I mean I just started training a month ago," I ask skeptical.

"Of course you can, I wouldn't have said it otherwise,"she said," just relax and do what I told you to."

Closing my eyes I relax my body and clear my mind. I feel a vague tingle in the back of my mind and reach for it. Before long, I can feel a pressure build in my body and my skin tighten uncomfortably. I can almost feel as my bones start shifting, but before anything happens my phone rang.

"What," I snap down the phone, my irritation clear.

"Woah! Calm down princess, I just called to tell you you're back on the competitors list for the Jade Belt competition. I'm shocked they let you back on after last year," Marcus said, sounding way to happy.

"Yeah cool, but I've gotta go," I said before hanging up.

"Sorry about that professor, now let's get back to work," I said, continuing my meditation.

This time I wasn't distracted and it became more painful the longer I sat, and even though it didn't hurt much it still bothered me. I sat for what felt like hours until I felt the pressure disappearing rapidly. Hearing a gasp, I look down at the professor, she's just standing there gaping up at me. I open my mouth to asked what's wrong, but all that comes out are strange growls and hacking. With a frown I look down and realize why she's just staring at me. How I didn't notice I was a good five or six feet off the ground I'll never know, but looking at the big black paws under me I have to be that high up. McG finally snaps out of her shock and brings me a mirror so I can see myself fully. Apparently I'm a panther if my shape and pelt are anything to go by. I suppose the fact that I'm above average size has everything to do with my gene's. They enhance everything I do, it's why I was able to learn magic so fast.

"You're a panther, a very big panther," she finally speaks, reaching out to touch me, but stops mid air.

With a huff, I lean my head down and put my nose in her palm. She looks shocked, but soon she's rubbing between my ears and I can't think straight because it feels soo goood. I'm vaguely aware I'm purring, but I'm too lost in the feeling to care.

"You really are just a big cat,"she chuckled.

"You're one to talk," I say back, half asleep until I realize I'm talking.

looking down I see my normal body and not my panther form is leaned against the professor.

With a leap back I yell,"I'm sorry McG I didn't know I had changed back,"

Looking way too amused she said,"it's quite alright dear, it happens sometimes when you're so relaxed."

"Thanks professor, I don't think I could have done it without you,"I said, packing up my stuff and heading to the door.

"Oh I'm sure you could have, but nevertheless you are welcome," she says, waving me off.

* * *

I stop by the dungeon so I can change and go for a run when I'm stopped by Draco.

"Hey Alex, my parents want to know if you'll come over for Christmas break. My mother heard you're from America and didn't want you alone for the holidays," he said, blocking my path to the girls dorms.

"Malfoy Christmas isn't for another three months, why would she be asking me now? What is it you really want," I ask with an eye roll.

He shifts uncomfortably, "ok fine, they didn't ask yet, but I know they will I heard them talking about it! The reason I asked was because I just got an owl from mom, she said my aunt Bellatrix was coming for the holidays to test my skills for a secret mission for the Dark Lord. I'm nervous because I'm not as good at transfiguration as you are, what if she asked me to transfigure a goat and I can't? Ugh!" He said, wearing a hole in the floor.

"Oh...kay then. I have a question," I said, holding in my laugh.

"What," he snapped when he realized people were starting to stare.

"Why would she want you to transfigure a goat Malfoy," I asked, a snicker passing my lips.

"I DON'T BLOODY KNOW! She's weird like that. Look, are you going to help me or not," he hissed.

"Fine, but only because I've nothing better to do then teach a whiny 6th year," I said rolling my eyes.

Walking passed him and to my room I transfigured my robes into sweats and a tight fitting muscle shirt. Grabbing my duffle bag I run out the common room and out the castle. Stopping out of view of prying eyes, I drop my bag and pull out tape for my hands. Once I've rapped them I wave my wand at a tree, watching as it comes to life and charges at me. Ducking under a swing I plant a roundhouse kick to the back of it's nonexistent head, watching as it leaves a dent in the bark. The tree stumbles before coming at me again, catching the branch coming at me,I use my elbow to snap it in half and roll out of the way of the other branch. I continue like this until I've gone through five trees, then stop for a breather. My arms are burning from the workout and my shirt is soaked with sweat. After a ten minute break I start a light jog to keep my body in motion when I hear a soft growl following me. Turning around, I glance down to see Rahja trying to keep pace with me in his shrunken form.

I look at him puzzled,"how in that world did you find me Rahj," I asked, allowing him to become his full size and petting his head.

He snuggles into my side and caught his breath. I sit beside him resigned to the fact that my training for the Jade Belt competition is over for today. We stay like that for a while until he gets restless and starts nibbling on my fingers, rolling him over I take off in a sprint with him hot on my heels, without thinking I transform into my panther form to gain speed. Stopping when I no longer hear soft footsteps chasing me I turn to find Rahja glued to his spot looking at me with his head cocked to the side. Padding over to him I rub my head against his, so he knows it me. He hesitates for a second, then he's rubbing against me purring loudly. I push him gently with my paw then start running again, this time he gives chase.

* * *

The next few months were spent the same way: going to class, private lessons and training for the Jade Belt competition. Before I knew it, it was a couple days till winter break and just like he said, I was getting an invitation to Draco's house for the holidays. Writing a quick reply expressing my gratitude and acceptance to Mrs. Malfoy I tie the parchment to Storm's leg and she takes off into the night.

With a sigh I start to pack once again, gathering my clothes in one suitcase and training equipment for both myself and Draco in another. Looking around to see if I forgot something I srink my luggage and place it on my dresser. Knowing the ride will be long I take my phone, laptops and mp3 player and charm the batteries, once I've done that I head to the common room to tell Draco the news.

* * *

"-about you Alex? Got a boyfriend back home," one of Draco's goons asked me, snapping me from my thoughts.

I smirk," no, but I did leave behind a string of broken hearted girls."

Draco laughs at his flush, it's obvious he liked me," s-so you fancy women then," he asked, sounding disappointed.

"Mmm," I hum, not agreeing or disagreeing with his assumption.

They all go back to talking and I open my green laptop with silver and black patterns on it. Checking my email I see my mother left me a message.

' I'm glad you're making an effort my child, your father and I are proud of you'- Amelia

' it's not as hard as I thought, granted I still don't like it, but it's bearable'-Alex

'I see, and how has your schooling been going?'- Amelia

'As well as normal, I'm top of all my classes. And you? How's life as queen?'-Alex

'That is good. As for life as queen, I'm split between dealing with politics and my child of a husband, but that's nothing new'- Amelia

'Yeah dad always was a big manchild, anyway I think I'm going to head to bed'- Alex

'Sweet dreams child, I love you'- Amelia

I pause before replying with a big smile.

'I love you too mom'- Alex

After our conversation, I really do head to bed.

* * *

Waking to a tapping noise, I turn to the window half asleep. Letting Storm in and locking it back, I untie the letter and get back in bed. Opening it I sit back and read.

'Dear Alex,

I'm pleased you will be making the trip with Draco tomorrow, and I shall be seeing you at the station when you arrive. My husband and sister are intrigued by what they've learned of you from my son's letters, so I should warn you there may be a challenge or two from them over the holiday as they want to see your skill for themselves. It's nothing to worry about though, so don't feel nervous. Also, it's quite alright to bring your pets, my sister is quite taken with the thought of meeting a lion up close.

Until tomorrow,  
Mrs. Malfoy'

Putting the letter away with a smirk I get up to change. Feeding both Storm and Rahja I head down for breakfast. Sitting next to Blaze, I nibble on some eggs, not really hungry and discuss our plans with both him and Draco for when we get to Malfoy's house.

It's just after sunset when I finally get around to telling McG goodbye, and as I walk into her office she's sitting grading papers.

She looks up with a smile," Ms. Wilde, what can I do for you?"

"Just Alex professor, Mrs. Wilde is my mother, and I'm not that old yet," I said, wrinkling my nose,"... and I just came to say goodbye, as I'm leaving tomorrow,"

"Ah yes, of course. Well I wish you a happy holiday then dear," she said, putting down her pen.

"You too professor, and I also wanted to give you this," I said holding out a present to her.

"You shouldn't have," she said, smiling at me.

"I know, but I wanted to thank you for teaching me. I figured since I had all this money I wasn't using, why not do something nice," I said, placing the box on her desk.

She opened it and pulled out the first thing on top; a book on Thule folklore, I'd told her a few stories once and she was hooked. The next book was a rare poetry book written by her favorite author. The last thing was a tartan in her clan colors made by the same man that makes my father's formal robes.

"This is amazing! It almost looks royal," she said, holding up the tartan for a better look.

"Yeah well, my dad's a very powerful man," I said shrugging.

"Thank you, for everything Alex, it's all wonderful. No one's ever given me something so thoughtful before," she said sincerely, and shocked us both by hugging me.

"It's no problem professor, but it's getting late I should head to bed soon," I said with a soft smile.

She smiles back and goes back to grading papers when I walk away.

* * *

Getting up at around 6:30 I'm dressed and ready to leave at 8:00, but Draco and Blaze take another thirty minutes. Rolling my eyes when they finally get down to the common room, we head to catch the train.

When were all settled in our compartment, I pull out my laptop to watch a movie to pass time. After watching two movies and playing chess I resign myself to a little music and looking out the window.

Feeling someone tap my arm, I take out my earphones and turn to Draco," after we get home, we'll have lunch then we can start our lessons. Blaze is coming too," he said, and I nodded and went back to my music.

It took a few more hours to get to the station, but I was glad it was over once I got off the train. Following Draco, we headed to to an older couple with identical hair as Draco.

Sitting my bag down I shook hands with Mr. Malfoy," it's a pleasure to meet you two," I said with a nod.

After flooing to the house, the elves took our bags so our rooms and we went to have lunch. Sitting and talking over food was a rare thing in the castle back home, so I welcomed it. Looking around, I could tell the Malfoys really loved their son, and I snickered when his mom pinched his cheeks... both sets.

"So you've got a lion? How'd you get one of those," Draco's dad asked.

"A friend of my father's breeds war lions, he lives here so I went to visit him, and played with the cubs and knew I had to have Rahja. He refused at first, but a call from my dad cleared everything up and I took him home that day," I explained.

"Your dad sounds like a powerful man," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd hope so, he is a king after all," I replied, watching as Blaze and Draco gape at me.

"So we have royalty in the house," I voice said from the doorway.

Turning I see a woman I assume is Draco's aunt, her wild black curls framing her porcelain face. Walking into the room she takes a seat across from me, eyes never leaving mine.

"So why's a princess of all people going to Hogwarts? Why not get a private tutor," she asked.

I smirk," apparently, I lack humanity. My father was less then pleased with my... treatment of our staff. Especially my late lady in waiting, it's a shame what happened to her really, she was a pretty one. I still don't see how he thinks this will work though," I said annoyed all over again.

She smirks, an odd gleam in her eyes," so, let's have a look at your lion shall we," she said as she ushered us outside.

Unshrinking him I let Rahja out of his cage. He looks around before spotting Draco and growling at him.

He takes a step towards him but I stop him," NO!" I boom, my voice holding a commanding tone.

Rahja stops moving instantly, his ears flat against his head as he rubs against my leg purring an apology," calm Rahja, I can take care of myself," I say to him, then call Draco over.

"No way! That thing wants to eat me," he yelled, hiding behind his mom.

"Oh please, tell me you're not afraid of a little lion cub. His teeth aren't even that sharp yet! And besides, if you were smart you'd realize he's not the real threat," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"The what is," Bellatrix asked.

Smirking I tell her,"you know what they say about what goes bump in the night."

Poor Draco looks confused,"what do they say," he asked, looking between us.

Bellatrix smirks and tells him," you never know what form it will take," and with that I lunge at him, shifting mid air and growling straight in his face.

He whimpers before letting out a girlie scream. I shift back and snicker,"relax pumpkin, I was only playing with you."

"That was a good one Alex, he nearly pissed his pants," Blaze said laughing with the rest of the family.

Rahja trots up to him and nips at his ankle, making him jump back again. Shaking my head I say," come here rahj," patting my stomach.

He turns and jumps into my arms and licks my cheek. Walking over to Bellatrix I let him see her," don't move," I tell her, as he sniffs at her.

He looks at me and let's out a yowl, and with a chuckle I let him down. Walking around her and sniffing he cocks his head at me in question.

"It's fine Rahj, she's not scared," and with that he rubbs against her legs and purrs his furry heart out.

I snickered when her eyes widen, before she looks down and tentatively pets his head.

"You can play with him while I train Draco if you want. Normally her trains with me, but seeing as Draco if scared of him, I'm sure he'd like it," I said, calling my training bag to me with wandless magic.

"What are you training for," she asked.

"I'm training for the Jade Belt competition, but I'm teaching Draco some transfiguration," I answered, transfiguring my clothes into typical training gear: biker shorts and a skin tight MMA training top.

Feeling eyes on me, I turn to see Bellatrix's eyes glued to my ass and I think Draco's about to pass out. With a smirk, I start me stretches, legs, arms, and back. Looking again, I see Bella's eyes are darker and she licks her lips.

Turning to Draco I bark,"well? Go change," and he runs off," you're gonna burn a hole in my ass if you stare any longer," I said, turning to face her.

"But it's such a nice view, I'd hate to waste it," she said smirking.

Walking closer I lean in and whisper, "play your cards right and Santa might give you an even better view for Christmas," I purred, then walked passed her.

"Tease," I heard her mutter under her breath and I smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

After finding Draco, we headed out to the back again were Bellatrix and Rahja were playing. Setting up a brick, a shoe and a statue for Draco to transfigure I wait to see if he'll do anything.

Ten minutes later and still he just stares at it," you're hopeless Malfoy," I sighed,"... maybe try changing the brick into a bird."

He blinks at me, but when I glare at him he jumps to work. Hearing Bella chuckle, I turn to see her watching us. Giving her a smirk and turning back to watch the hopeless boy struggle, I sigh again and turn the brick with feathers and a beak back to normal and order him to try again.

After about 20 minutes with no luck, I leave him to keep trying and set up a charmed dummy. Sparring with it for I while, I realize it's not strong enough. A quick flick of my hand makes it as strong as I need it and I find it much harder to dodge. Wiping the sweat off my brow, I land a right jab that chips away some of the plastic on it's left side. I let my guard down for a split second, and it lands an uppercut to my jaw. Without thinking and running on instinct, I ignite my hands in bright blue flames and plunge them into it's chest. The dummy jerks before laying still with a gaping hole in it's chest.

"What the bloody hell was that! You're on fire," Draco yells, his training long forgotten.

Quickly putting out the flames, I scratch my neck," man, you weren't supposed to see that. It's just a fighting technique I learned from my old master, it's called 'flaming rage' I just channel all the angry energy in my body into one place, technically anyone can do it, but most lack the self control and capacity to," I explained, sitting down.

"Teach me," Bellatrix said, speaking for the first time.

Sizing her up I shake my head,"there's no way I'm teaching you, it's a disaster waiting to happen," I said.

"Oh? And why not," she growled, fury in her eyes as she struggles to control her rage at being denied.

"That's why," I say calmly, my body relaxed,"... while you clearly don't lack capacity, you obviously lack control."

"Control of what," she spat out, still glaring, although she seems to be calming down.

"Yourself," I replied,"... I've been training since I was three, and only recently was I able to master it and myself. It takes years of control and practice to even create a spark of flame, let alone controlling and maintaining it."

"Why have you been training so long? Surely your parents wouldn't let you do such a thing," she asked, brows furrowed.

"Actually, they encouraged it. It's a tradition passed down for generations, but none of my ancestors or my father was able to master it like I have," I explained, "... and even if you could learn I couldn't teach you. It's forbidden to teach anyone out of the family."

"And why's that?"

"That much power is a dangerous thing in the wrong hands. when my great great grandfather created it, he taught his sons and a few students. One of his star pupils became power hungry and nearly destroyed half the kingdoms population. After killing him, he forbid anyway outside the family from learning." I said distantly, thinking back on the stories I'd been told as a child.

"What happens if you do teach me," she challenged, not believing me.

"Well unless you're planning on marrying me- and I wouldn't blame you if you were because I'm amazing- if I taught you, I'd have to kill you and I'd be sentenced to a fight with my father to the death. Considering he's slightly stronger then me, I'd probably die, and if I don't he will. I'd rather not kill my father," I said, a frown on my face at the thought.

She looks ready to say more, but reconsidered. It's silent for a while until," you mentioned something called the Jade Belt competition, what is it," she asked, changing the subject.

I smile," about 30 years ago when my father was still getting our people to trust him as king, he created a competition based around the one thing our people could agree and relate to: fighting. only the strongest, smartest and most battle hardened fighters could enter. Any fighting style is welcomed and they're are few rules; don't kill anyone, don't cheat and above all, the fight stays in the arena and ends in the arena. My first year was fine, but last year I unintentionally broke two of the rules," I said sitting with Rahja in my lap.

"Which ones did you break," Draco asked, seemingly fearing the answer.

I look at him with cold, unfeeling eyes as I think back on it," let's just say the fight didn't stay in the arena, and I was the only one to make it out alive," I said.

"You've killed someone," he asked, his voice shaking.

"Oh calm down, Malfoy. It's not like I woke up that morning and said to myself,' I'm going to kill a man today' it's more complicated then that, but I did learn something," I said with an eye roll.

"And what's that," Bellatrix asked, that odd glint back in her eyes.

"That I'm capable of killing someone, and if put in the same situation, I'd do it again without hesitation," I said, staring her dead in the eyes.

Draco looks pale again, and he sits quickly,"relax Draco, his death was his own fault. After I'd beaten him during our match he came at me from behind. He had a sword, and when we were fighting it got lodged into a wall after he threw it at me. I landed a kick that was intended to push him away, but he lost his balance and impaled himself on the blade. I was suspended pending an investigation, but apparently I can compete again," I shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal I'd unintentionally killed someone.

"You must be strong physically and magically, if what Draco says is true," Bellatrix said, a coy smirk on her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I teased, a naughty smile on my lips.

"Oh you have no idea," she said, eyes roaming my body.

Poor Draco is as red as a tomato, and he's shifting uncomfortably. Relief passes his face when his mother calls for dinner, and he's running towards the house. With a wink at Bellatrix, I following him with a seductive sway to my hips, fully aware that I'm flirting with my friend's aunt who's twice my age. I can feel her eyes burning holes into my back as I walk through the door.

Entering the dining room, I see Blaze is seated next to Draco's father-who's name I still haven't caught- and the two seem to be in a rather heated debate over one thing or the other. Well at least I know where he was all day.

The adults-or rather other adults considering I'm of age- leave the room to have a 'talk', about what, I'm not sure I care. When they do come back, Draco's parents look slightly annoyed while Bellatrix looks absolutely thrilled and slightly mischievous. Raising a brow, but otherwise staying quiet we have dinner and head off to our bedrooms.

* * *

I sat in my bed with my laptop in my lap, only this time it wasn't the black, green and silver one, but the blood red one. Dad seemed to think it would be easier to have a personal laptop and one for official business.

Looking through the plans on a training room for a platoon I was in charge of, I sent an email to my next in command about some adjustments to the plans. Reading some contracts my father signed, and announcements from a few organizations in the capital, a knock at the door stopped me.

Waving at the door, it opened revealing Bellatrix standing just outside of it. Patting the bed, I watched as she glided over and sat gracefully next to me. Shutting my laptop, I turned to face her with a raised brow.

"I wanted to talk," she said, leaning over to me revealing her cleavage.

"About what that couldn't wait until tomorrow, " I asked, with a smirk.

"About something very important, my dear. I have a proposition for you," she purred, running a finger over my arm.

"And what's that Bellatrix," I asked, curious.

"My sister and I both agree you'd be great for our cause, and it was decided I would be the one to... persuade you with my own methods, unlike talking your ear off like she would," she said, her hand now on my thigh.

"And how did you intend to persuade me," I asked huskily into her ear, smirking when she shivered.

"I seem to already be doing it,"she said back as she kissed my neck making me arch into her.

"Trying to seduce me are we? Well I must warn you," I purred back, as I straddled her lap.

"Warn me? What for love," she said with a slight moan as a ground my hips into her.

"I can't be seduced, because I always end up doing the seducing," I said, finally kissing her deeply.

She let's out a moan and pushes her breasts into me, nails digging into my back. Things got heated quickly, and before long I had her on her back panting as I kissed her exposed chest. Before she could protest, I was up in a flash walking towards the window.

"Why'd you stop," she hissed, clearly displeased I left her hanging.

With a smirk I open the window," like I said, you're going to have to try something different, because seducing me won't work, no matter how much I want you," I purred, jumping from the window and shifting to my panther form.

Looking back to see her watching me, I run into the forest. After a while I stop to sit by a pond. I lay there for a while, just relaxing my buzzing body. No one has ever sparked that much lust that fast in me before. Something was different about Bellatrix, with a glance she had me panting and don't even get me started on her kisses. She had me so close to breaking, and that scares me. I can't let her close only to lose her like my best friend, only this time if I let her in and I lose her it'd break what little is left of my heart.

Shaking my head, I run back to my window and climb in. I'm shocked to see Bella still on my bed, only she's curled up under my covers. With a slight smile at how beautiful she looks, I get in beside her.

She stirs and faces me,"you're back," she whispered, voice clouded with sleep.

"Well this is my bed." I said with a smirk,"... what are still doing here Bella," I said after a pause.

"You said I needed to come up with a different plan, and I did. One that's... mutually enjoyable," she purred, scooting closer to me.

I sigh,"what makes you think I want to join your little cause. I highly doubt I'll enjoy working for a hypocritical serial killer," I said, trying to make my point.

Her face darkens as she glares at me," watch your mouth foolish child," she hissed,"the dark lord is not what people make him out to be. He is kind and fair to those of pureblood and those loyal to him."

I just give in, if only not to fight this late at night," well that's fine and dandy, but I don't see how any of this pertains to me," I yawn.

"He's always looking for new followers, especially one's as strong as you. I'm sure I can arrange some sort of agreement between you two, one that meets your needs as a princess," she said, leaning closer to me with smoky eyes.

"Well that seems like it only benefits him, I'm not convinced," I say flatly, rolling over and getting comfortable.

"That's where my plan comes in," she whispered in my ear, wrapping her arms around my waist.

Turning slightly to look at her I ask," and what is your plan."

"I know you enjoyed that kiss, I saw it in your eyes. You want me and I'm sure you've notice I want you, so if you join nothing could stop you from having me," she whispered, placing my hands on her supple breast.

I pull away and get out of bed and grab the door handle," I think you should go Bellatrix," I said, my voice hollow.

She looks shocked,"what? What's wrong," she asked

"I'm a princess, don't you think I have plenty of beautiful women throwing themselves at me? If that's what I wanted, I could have it," I said, opening the door.

"So I'm not what you want? Then what do you want," she said anger in her voice.

I sigh,"that's not what I said! Look, I've spent plenty of time screwing around, and it's getting old. I just want something real, and I'm obviously not getting it from you. I'm sure you can find someone willing enough for you," I said, not looking at her.

I don't know what's happening to me, but the thought of only being her plaything makes my stomach flip uncomfortably. Trying to make things go faster, I walk to the window so I don't have to see her leave.

I feel slim arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder,"foolish child, it'll take more then that to get rid of me," she purred, kissing my neck.

"What are you saying," I ask, in an even tone.

"I'm saying, that I'd very much like to rip the clothes from your body and make you scream my name, and I wouldn't mind if you wanted me to stay after. Waking up next to you sounds very pleasing, especially if you're naked," she said, looking up at me.

I smirk a little, kissing her softly,"... let's go to bed. And Bella?"

She looks at me questioning,"if you can create a reasonable agreement... I'll do it. BUT, only if it's reasonable," I said grudgingly.

She doesn't answer, only pulls me to the bed after taking off her dress. Taking the hint I strip after I put a silencing charm on the room. Pressing against her I moan as our breast push together. Pulling her left leg around my hip I grind into her, smirking when her eyes roll back in her head.

"Don't tease me,"she hissed.

The sharp pain in my back from her nails brings me out of my lust filled haze,"wait, w-we can't d-oh god! do this," I get out between moans.

"Yes... we... can," she growled, each word followed by a thrust of her hips.

Holding her hips down, I untangle myself from her,"no Bella, we can't. We're in you sisters house for gods sake! Draco is down the hall while his aunt is trying to have sex with one of his only real friends. We just can't, no matter how much we want to," I sigh.

She has an unreadable look in her eyes,"fine, I'll go," and with that she reached for her dress.

"Stop. Stop doing that,"I yell, looking at her.

"Doing what!"

"Taking my words the wrong way! All I mean is we can't do this here, not that we couldn't do it at all. Tomorrow night is Christmas Eve, after everyone is sleeping we can go to my flat. We'll be back by Christmas morning, so we don't have to worry," I explained, pulling her back to the bed with me.

She stays rigid until I wrap my arms around her, then she pulls me closer and kisses me,"this isn't over," she hissed, biting my bottom lip.

I just groan, and pull away. Giving her a stern look, she glared back and finally got settled for sleep. After her breathing slowed, I watched as her face softened and smiled. Rolling to face the roof, I run my hands over my face. _What the hell am I doing? Did I just sorta get into a semi relationship with an insane Death Eater? Ugh! What am I doing?_Hearing my phone beep quietly, I grab it from my bedside table.

**_'Don't fight it my child, it'll only make it harder on you' - Mom_**

**_'You knew this would happen didn't you? Why didn't you tell me what you saw, mom?' - A._**

**_' Because I knew you'd fight it because she's human. Your father and I are perfectly ok with it just like majority of our people, but you know some people won't like it. I was just trying to protect you' - Mom_**

**_'You're right I would have, but now that I know what it's like, I don't think I could stop this feeling whatever it is'- A._**

**_' I'm proud of you, we both are. I have good news though.' -Mom_**

**_'Did Michael finally drop dead?'-A._**

**_' Alexandria!'-Mom_**

I wince slightly, I hate it when she uses my full name.

_**'... sorry'- A.**_

_**' your father and I are flying in for Christmas. Our plane lands Christmas afternoon.'-Mom**_

_**'Really? That's great!'- A.**_

_**'Yes it is, your father will finally stop complaining about you not being around'- Mom**_

_**'Lol. Well I'll see you on Christmas' -A.**_

_**'Ok. We're looking forward to meeting your friends, and your paramour'- Mom**_

_**'Mom!'- A.**_

_**'Goodnight sweetheart'- Mom**_

Sitting my phone down, I settle in for the next few hours.

* * *

Looking over when I hear a soft pop, I spot Diddle the house elf.

Putting my finger to my lip and calling her over she whispers," I'm here because mistress Malfoy told Diddle to tell you breakfast is almost ready and to wake up mistresses sister."

I nod and send her off with a smile. turning to the dark angel next to me, I pull away some of her hair and kiss her shoulder.

"Bella wake up, we've gotta go to breakfast... oh no you don't, get up," I said, as she burrowed under the covers.

She slaps my hand away and sit up, looking at her hair I stifle a laugh. She glares and gets dressed, grumbling the whole time.

"I take it you aren't a morning person," I said, kissing her,"..good morning babe."

"Mmm I would be if that's the greeting I get every morning," she groaned, making a gesture at my naked form.

With a smirk I flex my abbs, watching as her eyes darken with lust.

She pulls me in, and growls in my ear,"your going to get it tonight, believe that."

I kiss her softly, "oh I was counting on it," I said, before getting dressed myself and heading down stairs.

* * *

Once we're all seated and eating at the table, I finally remember my mom's text last night,"my parents are flying in for Christmas."

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm sure they'll be happy to see you," Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed.

"Where will they be staying, there's plenty of room here," Mr, Malfoy said.

I shake my head quickly,"NO!... I mean, no thanks they'll be staying at my flat."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at my outburst, but stays quiet,"they do however want to meet you all,"I say.

"That's good news. Oh! I simply must buy new robes," Mrs. Malfoy goes on.

* * *

"No Draco, you're flicking your wrist too hard," I yell for the umpteenth time.

He huffs and tries again, this time he does it and the brick turns into a medium sized blue bird.

"Good, again!"

And as he does that I sit and meditate. I'm not sure how long I sat there, but I'm brought out of my trans by arms being rapped around me.

"Dinner's in an hour love, why don't you come inside," bella said, kissing my neck.

"Stop it, your sister will see," I said, trying to sit up.

"My sister already knows, what do you think we were talking about yesterday? She also knows we're leaving tonight," she said holding me still.

"In that case, how about we skip dinner and get to the fun part," I said, taking us inside.

"I was just thinking the same thing," she purrs.

* * *

Stumbling into my bedroom, I stop the kiss to breath. Bella takes that as an opening to take my shirt and bra off. Hissing as the cold air hits my flesh, I pull her closer to undo the back of her corset.

Once we're finally undressed, I push her onto my bed and pick up where I left off. Kissing my way down her neck I stop at the base to suck hard leaving a deep red mark. She bucks into me when I make it to her breast, kissing and nipping the little hard peak.

"Harder," she grunts, when I bite down.

After a few minutes she gets impatient with my teasing, so I kiss and lick down her stomach stopping to draw patterns just below her naval.

"Did you just- oh Merlin!" She tried to ask, only to be stopped by a moan.

I smirk," I did, you like it?"

"Yessss," she hissed, hips bucking as I tease her by kissing her inner thigh.

"I thought you might," I chuckle, finally giving in and thrusting two fingers into her wet core.

She cries out, one hand in my hair the other holding my sheets in a death grip as I thrust into her. She tries bucking into my hand to get some friction, but I hold her hips down with my free hand.

"What do you want Bella? Just tell me and it's yours," I tease, watching her growl in frustration.

"Move! I need to feel you," she groans.

And I do, wiggling my fingers,"FUCK!" She screamed when I hit her spot.

"More Alex, I need more," she grunted, sighing when I finally start pulling out.

I start a slow pace, watching as her eyes flutter closed. Keeping my pace, I go back up to kiss her deeply swallowing her moans. She starts to buck again and I'm forced to quicken my pace to catch up.

"Oh! Y-yes, don't stop," she grunts, raking her nails down my back.

Taking her nipple into my mouth, I nibble until she pulls me away to kiss me deeply. Feeling her walls clamping down on my fingers, I snake down to flick my tongue over her clit.

"Alex! I- I'm so close, more," she demands, and throws her head back when I wiggle my fingers on a deep thrust.

I nip her clit and she clinched hard on my fingers, holding my hair in a vice grip as her back arches off the bed and she screams my name. Still thrusting, I let her ride it out as her walls flutter around my fingers. Finally she stills, and I pull out drawing a tired moan from her lips.

She watches with dark eyes as I stick my fingers in my mouth, sucking them clean,"mmm you taste amazing Bella."

She grunts and pulls me to her to kiss me. Pulling away to let her catch her breath, I draw the blanket over us. A few minutes later and I find myself pinned under a very sexy vixen.

"I think it's time you learned a very important lesson," she husked.

"And what's that?"

"I'm always on top," she purred, lifting one of my legs over her's and grinding into me.

"Oh fuck! Bella, please don't tease," I groaned, lifting to meet her thrusts.

She pulls me so I'm bent at the waist, still grinding she nips my neck. I pull her closer by the hips and groan as our clits bump. Biting down on her shoulder to muffle my scream she hisses and thrusts harder.

"Ugh! You f-feel so goood. Baby move to the lef- oh Merlin yes! I can hold on much longer," she grunted into my neck.

Her thrusts become spastic as she nears her end dragging me with her. With a grunt I release on her thighs, jerking my hips. I feel blood drip down my back as she breaks the skin and finally calms panting on my neck.

"That was... wow," I sigh.

She chuckled on my neck before laying next to me, hissing when she rubs against my thigh.

"Let's go somewhere," she said suddenly.

I raise an eyebrow," did you just ask me on a date?"

"Call it what you want," she shrugged.

I burst into laughter," don't you think that was backwards? Sex then a date?"

"Whatever let's just go," she said, kissing me.

"Alright, well you can shower while I make the plans," I said getting up and putting on basketball shorts and a sports bra.

Hearing the shower turn on, I head to the living room. Calling a new wizarding restaurant down the street I reserved a table. Sitting down, I turn on the tv and watch whatever was on. Hearing a knock, I frown and go to the door.

Opening it my jaw drops,"T-Tony?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing here Tony," I asked, scratching my neck.

Before I could respond, she was kissing me. I tried to push her off, but her arms were around my neck. This is bad, very very bad.

"Tony mph what are you-," but I'm cut off by a thud coming from behind us.

She let's go of me to look behind us, turning I see Bella looking at us with an insane murderous look in her eyes,"baby, it's not what it looks like," I say quickly.

"Oh, so you weren't just kissing that bitch? How silly of me to think that," she screams, eyes wild and shining with madness.

"I didn't kiss her! She just walked in and attacked me with her lips! I swear Bella, I didn't mean for this to happen I don't even know how she found me," I explained, taking a step towards her.

**SLAP**. I lift my hand to my cheek in shock, pulling back I see blood on my hands.

Looking at Bellatrix with hollow eyes, I turn to Tony,"leave."

"She just hit you, baby I'm not leaving!"

"Damnit Tony, I said leave! I don't know how you found me, but I don't want to see you again. Ever," I growled.

She hesitates, but turns and leaves," this isn't over Alex," she whispered.

Walking passed Bellatrix I head into the hall closet for the First Aid kit. Sitting on the couch, I clean the cut and heal it. Putting on some warmer clothes, I go to the door to get my shoes.

"Where do you think you're going," Bella asks , finally speaking since she hit me.

"Out," I said, not looking at her.

She grabs my arm and pulls me in to a kiss. I stand there unmoving, hands at my sides. She breaks the kiss and looks into my blank eyes. Her eyes still glint with madness, but it's controlled. After a second I remove her hand from my arm and take a step away, still not looking at her.

"... I shouldn't have hit you," she finally says.

I let out a bitter chuckle," but you aren't sorry and you don't regret it," I say back, hurt flashing across my face before it goes black again.

"You cheated on me, not even an hour after we had sex! Of course I'm not sorry," she yells, as if that makes it ok.

"I told you I didn't do anything. She knocked and when I answered she kissed me, that's all. If you don't believe me, then I don't see why we're having this conversation, or why you're here," I said lowly, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Are you breaking up with me," she asked in disbelief.

"That's entirely up to you. Do you believe me or not," I asked.

She grabs my arm again, but this time she pulls me closer,"you are mine, and if I see anyone even looking at you the wrong way, I'll kill them," she growled.

"And I suppose you just want me to sit idle when you return home to your husband," I say back.

"That's different," she insists.

"It's not," I boom,"... do you know what it'll be like for me? I'll be sitting and waiting for you to owl me and tell me it's over, or cancel our plans because of him. Its not fair, so don't pretend otherwise... maybe we shouldn't be doing this," I mumble the last part.

"No. It's too late to back out, we're doing this... I'll get a divorce," she said, pulling me to the couch.

I chuckle sadly," no you won't."

"You doubt me," she asked, some of her anger back.

"I'm no fool. You're not going to leave your husband for a relationship that you've only been in for a few hours," I say, taking my hand from her grasp.

"I have plenty of reasons to leave him, but it was never enough. We barely see each other so it seemed pointless to go through with it. You are reason enough, I've felt more alive with you then I have with him our whole marriage. Why stay with him when I can have you? The dark lord will approve, and it'll be over," she said, kissing me in an attempt to win me over.

I kiss back, holding her close. Pulling back, I tell her to get her shoes. After we're ready, we head out to eat. Getting a seat in a private booth, we order and start small talk.

"So... who is she," she finally asked.

I sigh," she was my girlfriend about a year ago. We broke up after she cheated on me, she's been trying to get back together every since," I shrug.

She nods," I'm sorry I hit you," she said, holding my hand.

"It's... it's ok I guess, but if you ever do it again I'm done," I say after a pause.

She just smiles and kisses my hand, biting softly," even if you ask me to," she asked, a naughty smirk on her lips.

I groan at the images going through my head," we'll talk about that one later."

She gives a hearty chuckle. Our food arrives shortly after, and we eat and talk about random things.

* * *

On our walk back to my flat I have to ask," why do you let people think you're crazier then you actually are."

She stops and looks at me confused,"I've seen you mad, and yes you were a bit crazy, but it was no where as bad as people say," I clarified.

"When I was younger women weren't really treated as equal so the only way to be treated with respect was to scare everyone into it. Over time it actually became fun, but that's not to say it's all fake, just over done," she said, walking again.

"I've a question for you," she said as we got into the door.

"Shoot," I said, sitting down.

"Why do you use muggle technology," she asked.

"My father's idea. While he doesn't love muggles, he can appreciate their technology," I explained, kissing her softly.

A sudden thought crosses my mind and my eyes widen," I've got to go, I'll be right back," I rush, pecking her lips and leaving.

* * *

Walking back into the flat about an hour later I find Bella curled up on my bed reading... naked.

Jumping onto the bed I straddle her curvy hips," god I love it when you're naked," I purr kissing her.

She chuckled," I bet. Where'd you go?"

"You'll see tomorrow," I said pulling her onto me and smiling.

"Gimme kiss Bella," say, puckering my lips.

She chuckles and leans down and gives me a chaste kiss. Moaning my displeasure I snake my hand to her ass, squeezing hard making her gasp and moan wantonly into the kiss. Flipping us over, I bite her bottom lip. Trailing my fingers through her folds, she bucks into my hand. Thrusting into her she lets out a low whine. My hand brushes across her puckered hole unintentionally and her hips jerk forward as she let's out a loud groan. Raising an eyebrow, I move to suck her bundle of nerves and keep thrusting.

"Ugh. That feels so good," she grunts when I hit her spot.

Moving to her ear, I growl harshly," does your husband touch you like this Bella?"

"Ahh! No love, never," she whimpers.

"Can he make you feel this good? Does he hit your spot like I can," I growl, getting lost in the power I have over her and I bite down harshly on her neck.

"NO! Oh Merlin, don't stop," she grunts, pulling me closer.

"Who makes you feel good, who drives you crazy with pleasure," I pant.

"YOU! Fuck I'm getting close," she groans as I add a third finger.

"Who do you belong to?"

"YOU! Only you love, shit!" She shouts dragging her nails over my back opening my cuts.

"Say my name Bella!"

"Alex!" She moans, hips bucking.

"Louder!" I growled.

"ALEX! ALEX! ALEX!" she screamed, body spasming uncontrollably as she cums.

I wait until she calmed down to pull out, kissing her as she pants. Holding her close I rub circles on the small of her back.

"What was THAT," she asked, looking at me through sleepy eyes.

I chuckle," the best orgasm you've ever had," I smirk.

She slaps my arm, but doesn't say anything else.

After a while I see her drifting off,"go to sleep Bella," I whisper.

"But-" she said, trying to sit up.

"I'm fine, go to bed," I said, pecking her lips.

* * *

Waking at 5:30 I got Bella up so we can go back to her sisters house. Walking through the front door just as Draco is coming down the stairs he flushes bright red when he sees the mark on Bella's neck. Chuckling and pulling him into the living room, we sit to open presents.

Draco got the newest version of the nimbus, new robes and the one thing he loves the most; money. Blaze got new robes and tickets to the next quiddich match. I got a rare book on transfiguration and a new dummy to practice on.

Waiting to give my gifts last I whistle for storm. She perches on my shoulder and I take the bag from her and unshrink it. Handing Draco a big box, Blaze a slightly smaller one and the Malfoys two small ones. Turning to Bella, I give her her a medium sized one and a smaller one like the other two.

Draco almost faints again when he sees it's custom made quiddich practice robes with his name engraved on them. Blaze gives me a bear hug when he sees he has the same thing. The Malfoys and Bella all got royal rings, given to people of high favor by the royal family.

"Don't," I say quickly, when Bella tries to open her other box.

She opens her mouth to ask, but I shake my head and give her a look. Her eyes widen before she smirks, giving me a look of her own. 'behave' I mouth to her, but I have a small smile on my lips.

I feel pressure in the back of my head, and sit up straighter,"My parents are here," I say walking to the front door.

We all walk out to see my parents walking towards the house. They stop when they see me, and once again my eyes lock with my father's. I kneel before him, but never take my eyes off of him. His lips twitch and I glare at him. He glares back at me, and I try to hold out, but the pressure becomes too much and I look away.

His laughter fills the silence,"you'd do well to remember your place my child," he says with a big smile, dimples showing.

"Yeah well, this time next year I'll have your place old man," I grumble.

"You did well,"mother says, holding out her arms.

I run to hug her, a big goofy grin on my face, dimples and all. I'm sure I look just like my dad.

"Hello mother," I say when we pull back.

"Hello little foot," she says back, laughing lightly at my grimace.

"Ahhem... AHHEM...AHHEM!" my father grunts with a pout, arms out.

I snicker before jumping at him, he swings me around before setting me down. Mom just shakes her head, patting dad's shoulder.

"Guys, this is Blaze and Draco and his parents." I said pointing at the person with the name,"... And this is Bellatrix."

Mother gives me a knowing look when she spots the hickie on Bella's neck," it's a pleasure to meet you all, I've heard good things about all of you," she said, looking at Bella.

"Well how about we all go inside," Draco suggested.

"You all go ahead, I'd like to have a word with Alex," dad says.

After everyone is inside, he looks at me knowingly," you're mated with her aren't you," he asks.

"What? No, don't be silly," I said, waving it off.

He gives me an amused look," the mark on her neck and yours says different," he says.

I frown," but I didn't even- oh my god," I said, everything falling into place.

My attraction to her, her effect on me, the unsettling feeling I got when I thought she only wanted sex, and lastly my behavior last night when I marked her- wait. I... marked her. Well fuck me sideways, he's right. We're mated, and I don't have a clue how I'm going to explain what's going on without her finding out about what I am.

"Calm down, it's ok. You can tell her everything, but I'd advise you to do it soon or the separation will drive you both mad," he says,"... there's one more thing."

"And that is," I ask weary of the answer.

"Because she's human, her feelings for you will develop slightly faster then normal for a human, but no where near as fast as yours will. That may complicate things a bit for you, but once she's caught up I'll be looking forward to your wedding," he said, grinning at the last part.

"She... she wants me to join the Death Eaters dad," I say quietly.

His grin is instantly gone and he's quiet for a while,"... you have until the school year is over. I don't like it, but I'll support you no matter what. And Alex? Bring her back with you when you come home,"he said softly.

I grin at him and pull him to the house. When we walk in, I see mom talking with Bella and her sister. Bella looks up at me as soon as I walk into the room and I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes and goes back to her conversation. Dad chuckled, bumping my shoulder. Sitting down with Draco and Blaze as dad goes to sit with mom his eyes meet mine with an unreadable look.

"So you and aunt Bellatrix huh," he asks.

I shift uncomfortably,"yeah. Look if you're uncomfortable with it I-" he cuts me off,"I'm fine with it as long as you're happy," he says, blushing.

I just laugh and mess up his hair.

* * *

After it's late, my parents and I get ready to go to my flat,"you're leaving already," bella asked, pulling me closer.

"You could always come with me you know," I tell her, pecking her lips.

"You sure? Don't you think that's a little inappropriate," she said, making a gesture at my parents.

"They don't care, it's ok," I chuckle, and she nods.

Walking into the flat, I show my parents to their room. After saying goodnight and changing for bed, I pull Bella closer.

"What's wrong," she asked suddenly.

"I've gotta tell you something, and I'd understand if it upsets you. Just... just hear me out ok," I said.

"It can't be that bad," she said, sounding sure.

I just sigh,"my parents and I aren't human Bella."

She pulls away to look at me,"if you're not human, then what are you," she asked, looking unsure.

"We're Thule; immortals. We've been around for centuries, maybe longer, and I just realized I've done something horrible," I explain, stomach twisting.

"What did you do," she demanded.

"I mated with you," I whispered.

"What does that even mean," she asked.

"It means, we're bound together... forever," I said, turning away from her.

The silence is deadly, and the longer it lasts the harder it becomes to fight the tears,"You mate with me without me knowing, and then you say it's a horrible thing? Am I not enough for you? Is it because I'm not like you," she hissed, eyes wild with madness.

The tears finally slip from my eyes as I look at her,"that's not it! I want you, god I want you, but that isn't why what I did was horrible. I took your choice unintentionally, don't you see that," I yell, fighting back more tears.

"I'm not worried about that! We're already in this, you can't jerk me around if this isn't what you want," she hissed, anger growing.

"I'm... I'm not jerking you around. We can do this, I promise we can... if you want," I said, cupping her cheek.

"Don't hurt me," she said, eyes showing a rare vulnerability.

"Never," I whispered, kissing her.

"Tell me how this happened," she said, settling on the bed.

"When we met I felt an attraction to you, but didn't really think much of it, but when you came to me the other night and offered to be my fuck buddy I was hurt, that's why I reacted the way I did. And last night, when I got possessive that's when I marked you. Dad said you'll start getting strong feelings for me, and he also said it's ok for me to join your cause until I go home. He wants me to bring you back with me, and he may be already planning a wedding," I trail off, looking at the wall.

"A wedding? Are you proposing to me," she smirked, biting my chin.

"You wish," I growl, pulling her bottom lip with my teeth.

"... maybe I do," she said, not looking at me.

I sit up on an elbow and look down at her with a smile,"if you're lucky, this time next year you'll be my dark queen," I said, laying between her legs and stroking her cheek.

"Dark queen huh? I like it," she said, playing with my hair, "so what's in the box."

"Mmm lingerie that I want to see you in... then rip you out of. Oh, and a black diamond necklace," I said, kissing her neck.

* * *

***time skip 4 months***

"Cissy can I talk to you for a second," I asked, shifting nervously.

We'd grown closer over the last few months, and I trusted her.

"Sure dear, what about," she asked sitting next to me and patting my hand.

"It's about Bella," I start, but she cuts me off.

"You're not going to break up with her are you? Oh, she'd be crushed," she said, panic on her face.

"No cissy I'm not, it's the opposite actually," I smile.

"Well then what," she asked, relief on her face.

I take a deep breath,"I want to marry your sister, cissy."

She looks at me in shock,"MY sister? My INSANE sister?"

"Yes," I say, annoyed she called my Bella insane, but knowing she's only joking.

"You do know what you're getting yourself into right?" she asked, smirking.

"I'm aware. I love her, and I'll be leaving in a few months and I want her with me," I finally say.

"Well you have my blessing, I know you both are crazy about each other. Just don't hurt my sister," she said.

"Never. Anyway I was hoping you'd come with us for a while over summer break before Draco has to go back to school. That way you can help with the wedding, nd my mom would enjoy your company," I said, smiling at the thought of marrying my dark queen.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan, I've been dying to see your castle," she squealed.

"Well I've got to go, the jeweler should be on his way to my flat now."

* * *

Opening the door, a short bold man I've known for years steps into the flat with his rolling chest. Taking a seat on the couch he pulls out a sketch pad, "so from what you've told me over the phone, this is what I've come up with," he said, handing me the pad.

Sitting in the mouth of a platinum snake is a huge princess cut black diamond. The actual body of the snake forms a thick platinum band, and looking closer I see the snake's eyes are emeralds. Drawing my attention to the other ring on the page I smile, it's a little thinner then the engagement ring, but it's rapped in a large row of emeralds. Smaller black diamonds make up the next two rows and the last outer rows are made of traditional white diamonds, all set on a platinum band.

Sitting the pad down, I rush to hug him,"it's perfect Raphael! You're a genius," I yell, kissing both his cheeks.

"It's my pleasure princess, but since I'm here is there anything special you want on the bands," he asked, grabbing the pad once more.

I smirk and nod telling him what to engrave on the rings.

* * *

Walking through the halls I'm pulled to the side by a stressed Draco," I need your help," he mumbled.

"With what," I asked, raising a brow.

He doesn't say anything, just pulls me into a room full of old junk. Standing by a cabinet he points to it.

"I need to fix this so that the others can get into the castle," he explained.

Nodding I pull out my wand. Casting a few spells under my breath the doors are restored, but it didn't do as much as I'd hoped.

"What is this," I asked.

"It's a vanishing cabinet. The Dark Lord wants me to fix it up as part of my mission," he said nervously.

"I'm guessing he has the other one. You never did tell me what your mission was," I said, starting again on the cabinet with him.

"I have to get some Death Eaters into the castle... and kill Dumbledore," he whispered the last part, wand shaking as he casts another spell at the cabinet.

"What! Draco you'll never be able to do that! It's not in you," I yelled.

"You think I don't know that! I don't have a choice," he yelled back angrily.

"Hey, calm down. I-I'll figure something out. I promise," I said.

He smiles in relief and hugs me,"thank you," he mumbled into my shoulder.

Nodding at him, I turn my attention back to the cabinet.

* * *

With a pop I find myself in the manner living room,"cissy where are you," I call out.

"I'm here, but aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts," she asked, walking out of the kitchen with Bella in tow.

"I want in," I said to Bella.

"In on what love," she asked.

"Draco's mission, there's no way I'm letting him do that alone, or at all," I yell.

She sighed,"I guess he told you then."

"How could you let him go through with something like that? You know he can't do it," I asked.

"I had no choice, I can't step in because he's family... but you can," she said, looking at me.

"No one but you can be there. And when the time comes, I'll kill Dumbledore," I said, looking away.

Cissy gasped,"What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing, I'm taking care of it," I said softly.

She nods, I guess she really didn't want to think about her son being a murderer.

I turn to leave, but a hand stops me,"since you're already here, do you have to leave," Bella whispered, biting down on my neck softly.

"You're gonna be the death of me one day," I groan, "let's go."

* * *

"Wait a second Bella, let me take my pants off," I giggled.

She grunts, pulling away and tugging impatiently at my pants. Once our clothes are shed, she pulls us to my bed.

"Merlin I've missed you, I don't know if I can go this long again without feeling you against me," she said, thrusting into me roughly.

"It's only- Jesus! It's only been two weeks. Oh god yess," I say between moans.

"Two weeks too long," she growled, thrusting faster.

Lifting my hips to meet her thrusts, I pull her down to kiss her deeply. Rolling over so I'm on top I grind my hips into her fingers. Using her shoulders for support, I slam my hips down into her trying to find the release that's just out of reach. Locking eyes, she curls her fingers just right and I come undone jerking my hips wildly.

"Bella! Fuck, don't stop," I scream.

After a while my breathing calms and she pulls out. Kissing down her chest I leave little nips and kisses until I get to my prize. Sucking roughly on her clit, her hips buck and she let's out a shocked grunt. Thrusting into her tight hole, I bite down softly. It takes a while for her to forget anything but the pleasure I'm giving, but when she does my plan takes action. Keeping my pace, I move my free hand to her virgin hole.

"Don't you dare touch my as- FUCK!" She groaned, pushing her hips harder onto my fingers when I finally thrust into her little hole.

"I knew you had secret freaky side Bella," I hiss, speeding up my thrusting, "but it's only for me, isn't it? You would only let me touch you like this."

"Yes, only you. Just don't stop!" She whined, "ALEX!" She screamed as she came.

Her body goes limp under me as I pull out of her. Leaning down to kiss her, I'm shocked to see she's passed out. Smirking, I settle down beside her to wait for her to wake up.

She comes to about five minutes later, "I'm going to kill you," she growled.

"Why," I asked, moving hair from her face.

"You know why! I can't believe you did that," she hissed, smacking my shoulder.

I chuckle,"you seemed to like it."

"That's beside the point! Why would you do... _THAT_," she asked.

"Bellatrix Black! Are you blushing?"

"I am not!"

"You are! Are you embarrassed?"

"No!"

"Then why can't you say I fucked your ass?"

"Don't say that!"

"See? You're blushing again!"

"I hate you!"

"You know you love me."

"...I do. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too Bella."

"I'm still going to kill you"

"Of course you are Bella, now go to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

"Bella where are you going? I wanna cuddle," I whined, pouting my lips for a better effect.

She just shakes her head and keeps walking to the bathroom,"I'll be back in a little bit, you'll live."

"But Bella, your girlfriend is naked in your bed begging you to come back and cuddle, and you still say no? I just may die from loneliness," I sigh dramatically, pretending to faint.

"You're way too old to be acting like a child, you may be older then me you know, because you're immortal," she said jokingly, poking her head out of the bathroom.

My pout deepens,"only by five years! It's not my fault I age slowly!"

Her eyes widen,"you're serious? You really are older then me?"

"It's only five years! You make me feel old," I whine.

"Oh love, it's nothing to be ashamed of, besides you don't look a day over 17," she purred, coming over and kissing me.

"That's more like it," I say into the kiss.

"There really is a lot about your kind I don't know," she sighed, finally pulling away.

"All you have to do is ask," I tell her, pulling her onto my chest.

"Last Christmas I saw your mother freeze up mid sentence, it was like she wasn't even there anymore," she finally says.

"Oh that, well she's a seer. She gets visions of the future, it's not as common as other powers among our people, but it's not as rare as mine," I explain, stroking her back absently.

"And what's your power," she asked lightly, relaxing into me.

"Well technically I wasn't born with one, or that's what our doctor thought. In reality, it was just that I hadn't figured out how mine worked. I'm a sponge, I absorb powers from other people. If I come across someone that can generate fire, all it takes is a touch and I can do it too, but that's not the only thing I can absorb. I can absorb memories and thoughts too," I explain, seeing her look at me with big eyes.

"You haven't used-," I cut her off.

"Of course not! I'd never do that to you, besides I don't use my power much because it drains me too fast and it takes me a while to master a new power," I reply quickly, wanting her to know I'd never do anything like that to her.

"I'm glad, I'd rather you asked. So do all immortals have powers," she asked.

"No not all of them, some are just immortal, nothing more."

"What does that even mean? I mean can you die, or are you indestructible," she asked, excitement shining in her eyes at the idea of learning something new.

"We can die, however it'd take a very powerful person to kill an immortal, and only an immortal could do it, but besides our sleeping and eating habits, we aren't too different from anyone else."

"And you can't be made immortal, you have to be born that way right?" She asked.

"While it's true that most Thule are born immortal, there are some that were once human. It's rare though, because it requires a lot of trust on both sides and most Thule don't think very highly of humans. To become immortal, a human must share blood with an immortal; binding them together for the rest of their life. In most cases humans are turned because they're mated with an immortal, though they're are some where a human is changed as a reward of some kind or to become a slave in exchange for something. Although the last one was deemed illegal when my father took the thrown," I explained.

"So I can be turned into an immortal," she asked, sitting in my lap and looking down at me.

"Well yes, but I want you to enjoy being human for as long as possible. Being immortal isn't as glamorous as it sounds. When I was young I used to wish I was human," I said, pulling her closer.

"But you will change me right," she asked.

"If that's what you want, who am I to deny you? I'd give you the moon if it'll make you happy," I told her, kissing her softly.

"You're so corny," she mumbled against my lips.

"What can I say? You bring out the humanity in me," I say, before pouncing on her.

"Ahh! Don't you even try to tickle me Alexandria!" She said, but really when do I ever listen to her orders?

Pinning her hands down, I use my free hand to attack her sides getting peals of laughter to erupt from her. Before long she's wiggling around under me trying to get away.

"Ok! You win just-HAHAHA! Stop," she giggled.

Pulling her up, I sit on the edge of the bed,"you fancy a walk?"

"If you want, it doesn't matter to me," she said.

"Get dressed and meet me in the living room," I tell her, putting on some clothes.

Hearing the bathroom door closing, I walk into my study. Opening a hollowed out book, I pull out the silver velvet box. Checking to make sure the ring is still there, I head to the living room to wait. Ten minutes later and we're on our way.

Walking down an empty street next to a lake, I pull her to the grass. Sitting with her between my legs, her back to my front we watch the sunset.

"I used to sneak away from the castle and watch the sunset everyday when I was younger. I even had a secret spot that got the best view," I whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I never realized how beautiful it is before," she whispered back, wrapping my arms around her.

"My mother used to tell me stories about how my father proposed to her, how he got on one knee in front of the whole kingdom and proclaimed his undying love for her, but I always said I'd do it at sunset, when everything is calm and the beauty of the moment speaks for itself," I finally say, pulling away slightly to reach the ring in my pocket.

"Alex," she whispered, watching as I got down on one knee.

"I could say a million things that sound nice or proclaim my undying love for you, but I've always been better with actions then with words, so all I'm asking is for you to allow me to spend forever showing you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. So Bellatrix Black, will you marry me?" I asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot," she exclaimed, pulling me into a heart stopping kiss.

Pulling away with a dimpled grin, I put the ring on her finger," it's beautiful! I love it, I love you," she says, pulling me closer.

"I love you too, Bella. Always," I say back, kissing her.

A lone tear slips from her eye as she looks at me, "I don't think I can be any happier."

"Me too. Cissy owes me dinner," I chuckle.

"What?"

"She bet me dinner you wouldn't cry," I explained.

"You two bet on weather I would cry or not? You're both foolish," she scuffed.

"Come on, let's head over there now, your sister would kill me if I didn't bring you over so she can gush over how cut we are," I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

"Oh! Let me see the ring! Oh Bella, it's beautiful," cissy yelled, crushing her into a hug.

Bella shoots me a glare when I snickered, "let the woman breath! And anyway, you owe me dinner," say, taking mercy on my fiancé.

Cissy turns to glare at Bella, "Bellatrix Black! I thought better of you, crying because someone proposes to you! You are a Black, we are above that," Narcissa scolded.

Bella rolls her eyes, "if I remember correctly, you bawled your eyes out when your husband proposed," she said.

They argue back and forth for a good ten minutes, much to my amusement. Finally they stop after realizing how childish they're acting. We sit and talk for a while before I realize how late it is.

"I'm sorry to be leaving already, but it's late and we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," I say, standing and smiling apologetic.

"It's ok love, I'll see you tomorrow," Bella says, kissing me.

With a small wave, I disappear with a pop.

* * *

Once at the castle, I seek out Draco. Finding him in the common room I pull him to the side. Watching him pace, I finally just pull him into an empty room.

"Calm down, there's something you should know," I say, holding him still.

"How can I calm down? You're going to kill someone because I'm too much of a coward to do it," he hissed, shaking my hand off.

"He's going to die anyway, he's cursed," I say, watching him stop mid step.

"How do you know that," he asked, facing me.

"Don't ask questions I can't answer," I told him, "just trust me ok?"

"O-ok," he nods, leaving the room.

With a sigh, I go to my room to find Rahja spread out on my bed snoring. With a smile I shift and settle in next to him, watching as he snuggled closer to me. Closing my eyes, I drift off thinking about tomorrow.

Morning comes sooner then I would have liked, but nevertheless I get dressed and head to breakfast with Draco and Blaze in tow. Sitting down, I do everything I can to keep Draco distracted. He seems to calm down though by the time breakfast is over. Walking with him to his first class, I give him a look before heading to mine.

The hours tick by slowly, and it seems like forever before me and Draco are heading to the Vanishing cabinet. Little by little, more Death Eaters appear and I find myself holding my breath waiting for mines to show up.

I turn to check on Draco when I feel strong arms rap around me,"hello love, did you miss me?"

Turning to give my fiancé a proper welcome, I grin deeply, "when do I not miss you Bella," I ask, rolling my eyes when she sticks her thumb in my dimple.

She kisses me one last time before turning around, "Alright you fools, you all know your jobs, so why are you still here," she shouts, eyes blazing with false madness.

They all scatter and Bella, Draco and I head to the astronomy tower, me with black robes and a Death Eater mask on. When we arrive I'm shocked to see professor Snape there, he was told to stay in his room. I block out most of the conversation, instead I'm trying to find out how Snape would know where to find Dumbledore without us telling him.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Bella's voice, "do it Draco!"

He hesitates, wand drawn and shaking as he looks at Dumbledore. He closes his eyes for a second and I see Snape raising his wand at Dumbledore. Thinking quickly, I lift my wand faster and he turns to look as the green jet flies from my wand and lands dead center in Dumbledore's chest. His eyes flash fear before turning blank once more as the professor falls out the window.

"You were told to stay put," Bella hissed at Snape.

He turns to reply, but the noise from below us pushes us all into motion. Squeezing Bella's hand one last time, I grab Draco and race off back to our dorms. Taking my mask off, I transfigure my robes back to normal and race out with the others. Stopping with the rest, I see professor McGonnagall on her knees over Dumbledore. A pang of guilt shoots through me, but as soon as it's here its gone. A few days ago I did a little digging in Dumbledore's office trying to find out what he was hiding, I came across documents that revealed that our dear old professor isn't who he pretends to be. He had journals detailing how he modified several people's memories to bend them to his will, taking their land and money and changing their personalities completely with some. Among those people was professor McGonnagall. Knowing she would get everything her parents left her on her 17th birthday, he manipulated her to get what he wanted. Before he got to her, professor McGonnagall wasn't the nicest pureblood around, in fact she didn't like anyone that wasn't as smart as she was pureblood or not. Now that he's dead though, I'm not sure how long his magic will linger on his victims.

After she pulls herself together, she sends everyone to their rooms. On my way back, I notice smoke. Shifting to my panther form, I stay in the shadows until I have a clear view of what's going on. Watching the Death Eaters leaving, I'm shocked to see Harry Potter chasing after them. Watching Bella dance around setting things on fire and chanting something, his steps get faster as his anger grows. Snape turns around and yells at him drawing Bella's attention, she yells something at him but he's not listening, instead he advances on Potter obviously effected by what he's saying. Potter throws a spell at him but he deflects it easily, growing more angry at every word that comes from the boys mouth. Finally, Bella gets him away and potter stays on the ground, obviously still in shock over what just happened. I'm tempted to go over and curse him to oblivion for almost killing Draco, but unlike Snape I have much more self control. Leaving him be for now, I turn tail and head back to the castle.

* * *

The next day, professor McGonnagall doesn't show up at breakfast and I get a weird feeling. Leaving the Great Hall, I head to her office. Opening the door, I look inside to see her sitting at her desk with her head in her hands.

"Professor, are you ok," I asked, stepping up to the desk.

"I don't know what's real anymore," she whispered, looking up at me with tired eyes.

Not saying a word, I handed her the journal I found in Dumbledore's office,"where did you get this," she asked, eyes holding anger.

"I found it in Dumbledore's office, I thought you should know," I said quietly.

"You should go," she said harshly.

Nodding, I turn to leave," Alex," she called, and I turned to face her, "thank you."

Smiling slightly, I head out the door to go to class.

* * *

"Hey, you ok," I asked Draco, sitting next to him.

"I couldn't do it," he said, looking at me.

"No one wanted you to," I told him, patting his back.

"I'm sorry you had to do it for me," he said, looking away.

I just wave him off," don't be, he was going to die anyway."

He just sighs, and leaned back in his chair. Feelings helpless, I leave him be, knowing nothing will help.  
while I'm sitting with him, I hear a tap at the window. Looking over I see Storm sitting on the seal. Letting her in, I untied the two letters from her leg and give her some dried meat. Looking at the letters, I hand one to Draco and sit down to open mine.

'Drear Alex,

I miss you already and I'm counting the days until I can hold you in my arms again. The Dark Lord has agreed to let me return home with you, but I'm weary of what he has planned before he does so. I wish you were here, the flat isn't the same without a month and a half left until you return to me, and then you won't have to leave my side. Take care of Draco, I'm worried for his state of mind. Narcissa says hello and not to worry, she'll have your dinner waiting for you when you return.

I love you,  
Your Dark Queen '

With a smile, I head to bed for the night.

* * *

The last month of school when by slowly, everyone was still mourning the loss of the Headmaster and adjusting to the new stricter professor McGonnagall. All the 7th year students spent majority of their last month taking tests and preparing for graduation. Draco was back to his normal snotty self and I was happy he'd finally gotten over Dumbledore's death. With the castle under close watch, I wasn't able to leave and go see Bella, so needless to say I wasn't a happy camper most days. I suppose the most shocking thing to happen though, was when McGonnagall sort of joined the Death Eaters. She never took the mark and really the only thing she did was pass on information about the Order to the Dark Lord. When she found out about my roll in the Death Eaters, she seemed to be more open with me and we became closer.

Storming into her office, I closed the door and started pacing, "he's planning an attack!"

"Who is dear," she asked, putting her quill down.

"You-know-who," I hissed, throwing my hands in the air.

"When," she frowned.

"At graduation. That's when Dumbledore's memorial will be held and the minister himself will be here, he's planning on killing two birds with one stone. He gets Potter and the minister, and only the Order is left standing in his way. It's foolproof," I explained, finally taking a seat.

"I don't see the problem," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it'll be here? What if something happens," I said, bouncing my knee nervously.

"Ah, I see the problem. You're worried about your fiancé aren't you? Bellatrix was one of my best students, I know for a fact she'll be fine," she said, seeing right through me.

"I can't help but worry, no matter how good you are, you can make mistakes," I sigh.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry so much," she said, going back to her papers.

* * *

Graduation came quickly, and the whole time I was distracted. Hearing my name being called, I walked over to McGonnagall and got my certificate. She gave me a knowing look and shook my hand. Sitting down, I blocked out the rest of the ceremony with my eyes drawn to the sky waiting for the signal.

When I caught sight of the black skull and snake, I turned to Draco and Narcissa and told them to leave. Once they were gone I watched as black smoke started appearing everywhere much to everyone's panic. I drew my wand when curses started flying, casting protection charms when a stray curse came my way. Looking around I started to panic; I couldn't find Bella. Hexing my way through the battle, I turn when I hear Bella's distinctive insane cackle. Looking I see her battling with two Order members, running up behind them, I easily disarm them. She knocks them both out and turns to me, her eyes are wild and a truly mad grin is on her lips.

"I think you're enjoying this way too much," I say, before she pushes me out of the way of a body binding jinx.

"Can't you feel it? That rush? It's the best feeling ever," she cackles, hexing the nearest person.

"I though I gave you the best feeling ever," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll talk about that one later, because I may need a comparison, but for now, the Dark Lord is here, we must find him," she says, pulling me back into the battle.

"SHOW NO MERCY," the Dark Lord yells, getting horrified screams and sadistic cheers.

From that point on, I don't even use my wand. Grabbing the nearest victim, I touch his arm. My eyes flash silver and he screams in fear. Feeding on the powerful emotion, I drop him when he becomes silent, his hair fully grey and his face frozen with fear. The more I feed the more powerful I get, and soon I'm lost in the power. With a sadistic smile, I walk over to a cowering man and lift him off the ground with my mind. He begins to panic when he realizes he can't move and I let out a mad chuckle. He pleads for his life, but I pay him no mind snapping his neck and moving on. I realize everyone has their attention on something and when I look, I'm just in time to see the Dark Lord kill the minister. Movement to my right catches my eye, and I look to see none other the Potter himself trying to make his escape into the forest. With a smirk, I lift him mentally and move through the crowd towards the Dark Lord.

Dropping the boy at his feet he looks up at me with a twisted smile, " I believe you were looking for this," I drawled, pointing at the boy.

"You've done well, as I knew you would, you and Bellatrix are free to leave if you wish," he says to me, before picking up Potter and showing everyone 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

Stepping back into the crowd, I search for Bella again, finding her not far from McGonnagall. Nodding to the professor, I grab Bella's hand and together we leave as the Dark Lord starts his speech.

* * *

It takes about half an hour before the power high wears off, but when it does I realize what I've just done and erupte into sobs. I sit under the spray of scolding water and cry for all the people that I just witnessed die, and for the four that died by my hand. I scrub my skin raw trying to wash off the heavy feeling of death that lingers on my skin. I don't know how long I sit there, but I do notice the water is ice cold when Bella turns it off and pulls me into her arms. Clinging to her body, I sob and scream and cry until my throat is raw and my eyes run out of tears. When I've calmed, she pulls a large shirt over my head, and lays me under the covers of my bed.

She moves to leave, but I catch her hand, "don't go," I croak, my throat raw from crying.

"Of course not love, I was only going to turn the light off," she says softly, pulling me closer running her fingers through my long hair.

"I lost control, I got a taste of the fear and lost control and now because of me four people are dead," I whispered, finally speaking after an hour.

"Don't do that, don't drown yourself in guilt, it'll only make it worse. Accept what you've done and move on, grief won't get you anywhere," she whispered, kissing my head.

I get up and get dressed, putting on some shoes, "where are you going," she asked, panic in her tone.

"I... I just need to be alone right now, but I'll be back in a couple of days," I get out, not wanting to see the pain in her eyes.

She doesn't say anything, she just watches me with tearful eyes. I walk into the living room and as I'm closing the front door I hear a sob and my heart breaks a little. Leaving quickly, I find a good place to meditate and settle myself.

* * *

I sat in that same spot for two days, not moving or eating. A sense of calm washes over me suddenly, and I realize that Bella was right, drowning myself in guilt won't help anyone. With a start, I realize I've left my mate alone for two days and she's probably worried sick about me. Regret washes over me and I jump up and race home. Busting through the front door, I run into the bedroom to see Bella coming out of the bathroom with red puffy eyes.

Pulling her to me, I wrap her in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," I whisper, feeling her squeeze me closer.

"Don't leave again," she says into my shoulder.

"I won't, I promise. I'll never leave you like that again," I tell her, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"You better not, or I'll kick your ass," she mumbled.

I give a bright laugh, kissing her. Sitting on the bed I pull her with me and we just lay there in each others arms.

Hearing a loud knock, I sigh and get up to answer it. Pulling it open, I smile at the smirking face of Marcus.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who's at the door, love," came Bella's voice, as she entered the living room.

"Marcus, this is my fiancé Bellatrix. Bella, this is one of my closest friends, Marcus," I introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

Marcus turns to me with disbelief on his face, "this is a joke right? There's no way that the Alex I know would even go near a human for something other then amusement, let alone marry one."

I feel my anger raise when he gives Bella a dirty look, " yeah? Well that Alex is gone, and the new one is in love with BELLATRIX, not some random human. You would do well to watch your tongue, because I could destroy you whole career and ruin your family name with one phone call. Or did you forget I know your little secret?"

His face gets red with anger and he takes a step towards me, "you wouldn't dare. You would turn you back on your own kind for a pathetic human? You aren't worthy to hold the crown, just as I told your father. You're young and stupid," he yelled.

I shake my head,"is that really what you think? Are you really turning your back on me because of who I love?"

"It is you that's turned your back, I'm only staying true to what we stand for," he said, glaring at me.

"You mean what your father stands for. When will you accept that we've all moved passed that? Holding on to old beliefs will get you nothing in this new world," I barked out, fed up with his behavior.

"Maybe you bend to a foolish man's will, but I am a true Thule and I will not bow to the taint your father has brought to our people," he said, arms crossed with a glare.

"So that's it? You're done with me? And to think I looked up to you, but I realize now how foolish I've been. You and everyone like you will get what's coming to you," I told him.

"And what's that," he challenged.

"Banishment. Now leave!"

He storms out, slamming the door behind him. I fall to the couch with a huff, putting my head in my hands. I feel a hand on my thigh and look up to see Bella looking at me with unsure eyes.

"I'm fine, I promise," I sigh, sitting in her lap.

"He means a lot to you," she stated, running fingers through my hair.

"Not as much as you. And losing him doesn't upset me as much as I thought. What really gets me is; before you I was just like him. I hated humans with a passion, and believed myself above them. It's a lot like your pureblood beliefs," I explained.

She looks conflicted, and her hands stop their movements," I was raised to believe in all things pureblood, but being on the receiving end of that hatred simply because I was born human..." she trails off, eyes clouded over in thought.

"You are superior," I tell her, getting a confused look.

"What?"

"You're superior not because of your blood status, but because of your power and your smarts. Your blood doesn't make you, you make you. So if you continue believing you're superior, do it because of what makes you superior, not because of blood status," I explain softly.

She doesn't answer, just pulls me closer with a smile. Pecking her lips quickly, I head to the kitchen. I hear two sets of footsteps and turn to see Bella and Rahja walking into the kitchen. Bending down to place a thick stake into his bowl, I jump slightly when I feel Bella pinch my butt. Glaring at her balefully, I pull eggs, cheese, onions, bell pepper and some leftover ham out of the refrigerator. Sitting everything on the island as Bella takes a seat on the other side, I turn to grab a bowl, a cutting bord, I knife, and a wisp. As an afterthought, I also pull out a large slice of watermelon. Cracking the eggs and putting them into a bowl, I beat them with the wisp. After seasoning the eggs, I sit them aside for now so I can chop up the onion and bell pepper. Bella watches with wonder as I skillfully chop and dice the bell pepper and onion and set them aside as well. Putting a pan on the stove, I put a little bit of butter in and once it's melted, I slowly pour in half of the eggs. Putting the onions, bell pepper, cheese and thin slices of ham on one side, I flip the other side over it and let it cook. Getting two plates and a bowl, I lift the omelet I'm one of the plates and repeat it with the other half of the uncooked eggs. While it cooks, I slice the watermelon into cubes and put them into the bowl. Placing the last omelet on the plate, I set one in in front of Bella with an empty glass.

"I only have grape juice and orange juice, which one do you want," I asked, holding up both.

She looks stumped, "I've never had any of either," she said.

I chuckle, "maybe we should just stick with orange juice then."

Pouring some into our glasses, I put it back into the refrigerator. Putting the watermelon in the middle, I take a bite of my omelet.

"This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Shrugging, I swallow my food, " mother insisted I learn how to cook. Something about carrying around swords in full armor not being lady like," I said, rolling my eyes.

Bella smirks and pecks my lips,"well I think walking around in full armor would be sexy."

* * *

"Absolutely not!... I don't care how you do it, just do it! I'll be arriving tomorrow night, I want it done by then... Money isn't a problem, speak with my accountant and she'll write a check to cover it... I trust you'll get the job done, I'll see you tomorrow... hahaha I love you too. Bye," shutting my phone, I turn to look at Bella.

"Who was that?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

I sigh, "my uncle Xander, he's doing me a favor."

"So wait, your Alex, your father is Xavier, and your uncle is Xander?" She asked, amusement clear in her eyes.

I roll my eyes,"yes and my grandfather's name was Alexander and I have a cousin named Xia. My family likes the letter 'X', but at least it's not traditional to name our child after constellations," I say with a smirk.

"Shut up," she says, glaring playfully at me.

"So, you ready to go? We can't keep Narcissa waiting, or she'll have a 'Cissy' fit," I said.

"I guess," she mumbled, suddenly looking unsure.

"Hey, look at me. It's going to be fine, Andromeda is your sister and after what you did at the battle, I'm sure she and her daughter will welcome you with relative ease," I reassured her.

She suddenly looks so sad,"I treated her horribly the day she was disowned, I felt like she was abandoning me and cissy so I lashed out. I wish I could take it back," she whispers the last part, looking down at her hands.

"Well, only one way to fix it! Now let's go," I say.

"What if you're wrong?"

"Then she'll probably try to kill you on sight, but I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"ALEX!"

* * *

"Narcissa, get your crazy ass in here!" I yell playfully, getting a snort from Bella.

"My ass in amazing, I'll have you know," she says when she walks into the living room.

"Obviously." I snort, "why do you think I always walk behind you? I'm not THAT nice. I'd so hit that," I said with a straight face.

"You do what?"

"Woah! Relax Bella, I was joking," I say quickly, running to hide behind Cissy.

Big mistake,"you idiot, get from behind me before she kills us both," Cissy hissed under her breath to me.

I frown, looking down I realize where I'm standing and what I'm looking at. I quickly jump to the side of her and look to the side avoiding Bella's burning gaze, I throw in a whistle to seal the deal. A soft giggle catches my attention, and when I look over I swear I'm looking at Bella for a split second. Looking closer, I see it's Andromeda and standing slightly behind her I'm assuming is her daughter.

"Hi, I'm Alex," I smile, shaking her hand.

"A pleasure," she says back warmly, a big difference between her and Bella, "and this in my daughter Nym-"

"Tonks! Call me Tonks," the girl says, sending a annoyed glance to her mother.

"It's nice to meet you Tonks," I say teasingly.

She flushed, but otherwise stayed quiet," Andy," Bellatrix says softly, looking at her clone... er sister.

Andromeda looks at her with a guarded look in her eyes. The silence gets thicker as the seconds tick by and we all stand with our eyes bouncing between Bella and Andromeda. Finally, after standing there for five minutes, Bella looks away with a painful sigh.

"Thank you for saving my daughter Bellatrix," she finally says, seeing Bella's pain.

Bella's head snaps up to look at Andromeda,"of course. I've seen the error in my beliefs thanks to Alex, and no matter what she's your daughter and that makes her family. I protect my family," she mumbled.

I don't know who was most shocked more when Andromeda took two long strides and embraced Bella. I heard sniffing and wondered vaguely who it had come from, but with them standing so close it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

Looking at Cissy I couldn't help but tease her,"by the way," I whispered, "your ass really is amazing."

She blushes faintly, before bumping my shoulder- which was kinda hard considering I'm a good 6 inches taller then her- and rolls her eyes. Tonks just watches with slightly amused unsure eyes.

Knowing Bella is probably feeling a little awkward by now I cut in,"Ok! Now that we've got all the sickening lovey dovey gum drop mush out of the way, let's eat. I'm so hungry I could eat a _PANDA_"(A/N I totally just went there puffball)

"Must you always ruin a good moment like a jackass?" Bella huffed.

I arch an eyebrow,"watch it human, or you'll be on top of my 'to eat' list. I bet you'd go great with a white wine," I growl playfully.

"Don't you think you've eaten me enough today?" She asked, and Tonks nearly passes out.

Cissy just looks annoyed with Bella and Andromeda looks caught between amusement and being scandalized,"really Bella, at the rate you're going, I won't have a niece by the time we're marred," I say dryly.

"Oh she'll be fine, besides I know for a fact that she's had a few... experiences herself," Bella says, waving my comment off.

"How did you-" Tonks begins to say, but looks at her mom and snapped her mouth shut.

"She has her ways," I chuckle softly, "now come along children, I'm hungry."

"Children? you're the youngest one in here,"Andromeda says.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm actually the oldest one here," I chuckled.

"I'll explain later," Bella said, seeing Andromeda's curious look.

* * *

We're all sat in the living room after dinner when my phone rings.

Pulling it out, I answer after seeing it's my mother,"hey mom wha- woah! Ok calm down, either speak English or talk slower... What the fuck are you talking about!" I fume, fists clenched tightly.

"Love, are you ok?"

"No you won't, you're going to come explain what the fuck is going on," I hiss into the phone.

Hanging up, my fist is clenched so tight my phone crumbles to bits in my hand. I hear someone calling me, but I ignore it because if I don't I just may snap. After wearing a hole in the floor, I finally relax enough to sit down.

"Apparently my parents have been keeping something very important from me, and the only reason they're telling me now is because Marcus did... something that has to do with this big secret," I finally say, seeing Bella's questioning look.

"It can't be that bad," she tried to reassure me.

"Oh it's bad, my parents don't keep anything from me. They didn't even lie to me about the fact that they killed someone I was in love with. If they hid this, it has to be big," I huffed.

"Well I guess we'll see when they get here," she said, holding my hand.

"They are here," I growl, feeling the shifts in our connection.

They shimmer into view with a blue mist and look at me with pleading eyes. I just scuff, glaring at them.

"Alexandria-"

"NO! You don't get to Alexandria me! What aren't you telling me?" I growl, eyes flashing a dangerous violet.

"Calm yourself," dad hissed.

"Do you remember why your grandfather died," mom asked.

"Of course I do! He ripped out his own heart and gave up his body because his mate died," I said quietly.

"Mates, as in more then one," dad said, a guilty look on his face.

I frown, "what? How is that even possible!"

"It's a gene from your father's side of the family. It allows you to have multiple mates because it alters the dynamics of your soul. Every time a child is born with the gene, when they come of age they make a choice. Keep the gene, or bind it. When we saw what it did to your grandfather, we couldn't take the thought of that happening to you so we bound it ourselves," mom said, tears on her face.

"Let me get this straight," I said, deathly calm, "not only did you lie to me and take my choice, but you could have possibly ruined me finding lord knows how many mates! I'm not stupid, I know about multiple soulmates, but I never knew I had the gene," I hissed.

"We were only trying to help!"

"You want to help? Unbind me," I bark.

"No," dad says, voice booking no argument.

I can feel myself slowly losing control of and the lights start to flicker,"then I'm renouncing the thrown. I want nothing more to do with you, both of you," I say, my face emotionless and cold.

Mom's face crumbles in pain, and she looks at dad,"You can't let her do this!"

I chuckle darkly,"he can't stop me, not anymore. You've made your choice, and now I'm making mine."

"NO! Xavier, please!" Mom pleads, holding his hands.

His shoulders slump when he sees the look on her face,"o-ok. We'll... we'll do it, but you have to promise you'll be careful."

I snort,"I don't owe you anything after what you've done. Of course I'll be careful, but that has nothing to do with you."

"So you'll come home?"

I look at mom and sigh, I couldn't stay mad at her for long even if I don't forgive her,"yeah, I'll come back. I'm just not coming tomorrow like I said, I need time"

"That's fine! I'm just glad you're not leaving for good," she says, wrapping me in a hug.

I stand there unmoving, she pulls away and walks to dad and they both look at me. Turning my head away, I see them shimmer away from the corner of my eyes. It's quiet for a few minutes until I feel white hot pain shoot through me and I fall to the floor. Bella rushes to me, and I flinch away as she touches my skin. Tears leak from my eyes, but I never allow myself to utter a noise. I can hear talking, but nothing really gets through my pain fogged brain. My parents must have bound me when I was really young, because I would have remembered this pain. I sat there for about two hours before I feel like I'm being ripped in half. Then... nothing. All the pain disappeared, and I felt a dull tug in my chest.

Looking up, I smile at Bella's relieved face,"I'm ok. That hurt like hell though."

"Let's go home, you need to rest," she said, talking with Narcissa and Andromeda before taking us home before I passed out

* * *

Waking with a start, I sit up just in time to see Bella's naked back enter the bathroom. Frowning at the dull tug in my chest, I get up and followed my dark queen to the bathroom. Silently opening the shower doors, I step in behind her and close it behind me. Reaching around, I grab both her full breast and pull her flush against me. She let's out a startled gasp that turns into a moan when I pinch her peaks.

"A-Alex what are you doing? Ah!" She groaned, pushing against my hand.

"What does it feel like? I'm making love to my fiancé," I purr, snaking a hand down her body to thrust three fingers into her.

She bucks hard onto my fingers, grinding my palm into her clit. I'm caught off guard when she turns around and wraps her legs around my hips and thrusts my fingers back into her. Her breast rub against mine as she bounces on my fingers, her fingernails digging roughly into my skin drawing blood. She grunts and bites my shoulder.

_Why's she being so rough?_

I brush the thought away and keep thrusting into her watching as her thrusting becomes jerky. I groan in pain when she breaks the skin on my shoulder and comes screaming my name. I feel her chest rise and fall as she gasped for breath. I look down when I feel something wet on my shoulder that isn't blood or water. She looks up at me with watering eyes, and gets down and leaves the bathroom. Running after her, I see her getting dressed.

"What's wrong babe," I whisper softly, cupping her face.

"What if you find another mate? I'll be left in the dirt," she says angrily.

I look at her with confused eyes,"what are you talking about? When WE find a new mate we'll be together and rule OUR people TOGETHER."

"It's your mate, not mine," she said sadly.

"Maybe you don't understand correctly, the fact that you're my mate means you have the same amount of soulmates as I do, we wouldn't be together if it was a one-sided thing. Whoever our mate or mates are, we'll both love them and they'll love us right back," I explained softly.

"So you can feel it too? That slight ache," she asked, pointing to her chest.

"Yes, although my pull may be stronger then yours. It's probably because you're still human though. If we can feel it, that means we've met her before," I say thoughtfully.

"Why do you think it's a girl?"

"I can feel it, deep in my bones," I shrugged.

"Should we postpone the wedding? At least until we find her, then we can get married," she said, looking unsure of if it was possible.

"The normal law states that you can only marry one person. However, because of our situation, it's changed to however many mates we have. I read a case where a man had seven mates. It's rare, but possible. I doubt it'll happen to us though," I explained.

She just sighs and slumps on the bed,"we should do something; go somewhere to take our mind off it," she suggested.

I perk up a little,"we could take Rahja to visit McG, I told her we could some time. Besides she's nothing better to do over break," I said, getting dressed.

"Yeah, maybe she could give us some advice too."

* * *

When we arrive at the castle I can feel eyes on me. Discreetly surveying the area, I spot a tabby cat watching us from the edge of the forest. Without thinking, I shift and sprint to the forest, I hear Bella calling me, but I'm to caught up in the chase. Growling in victory when I catch her, I carefully pick her up in my strong jaws and carry her back to Bella. She let's out an undignified squeak when I suddenly release her and she lands on the floor. Sitting there I watch her glare at me as much as a cat can, before I move again without thinking and began to lick her fur clean. She let's out a startled yelp, but soon we're both purring. It's not until she's rubbing herself under my chin, her tail playfully teasing my face that I realize what we're doing. I look up to see Bella and Rahja both looking at me, Rahja with eager eyes and Bella with confusion.

Placing one more lick to the side of McG's face, I began to shift back. She followed my lead and soon we're all looking at each other.

"Tell me we didn't just do what I think we just did," I groan as the tugging in my chest becomes almost painful.

"I can't do that love, but look on the bright side: at least it's not Sybil," she jokes, knowing of my dislike of the dim witted professor.

"Will someone explain to me what just happened," Minerva ask, annoyance clear.

"It's a long story you may not like," I said carefully.

"I've got time," she deadpanned.

After making it to her office, we head to her private quarters. Once there, she promptly demanded answers, and so for the past three hours me and Bella have been explaining to her all that we know. The more we told her, the more relaxed she'd become, as if something had been bothering her for years and she's finally found peace. And now we all sat, waiting for her response.

"Logically, I know that fighting my soulmates isn't a wise choice. Emotionally though, I find myself conflicted. I have my reservations of course, you're both former students of mine and the teacher in me is appalled at the news. However, I can't lie to myself and say I don't care for you both, I'm just not sure if it's more then friendship, or if it can be more then friendship," she said evenly, wisdom shining in her eyes.

"We understand, and we'll give you time," I said quietly, smiling a tight smile and getting ready to leave.

"I'm not saying no Alex, I am simply asking for time to think this through fully," she said.

"We know. You know where to find us," Bella said softly.

Holding Rahja tightly, we disappear with a pop. Sitting him down, I head to bed. Fully intending to take a nap, I pull my clothes off- something Bella got me doing- and get under the covers. Feeling the bed dip, I wrap my arms around Bella.

Drifting off, I smile at the flashes of two raven haired goddesses, one with wild black eyes the other with sparkling emerald eyes. Projecting my thoughts into Bella's mind softly, I feel her relax and finally fall asleep with me close behind.

* * *

"You need to eat," I tell Bellatrix softly.

It's been two days and still no word. I knew it would take longer, but even though she's not as insane as everyone thinks, Bella's still out of her mind and waiting isn't something she does well. Huffing, she takes a bite out of her rapidly cooling stake. Smiling softly, I return to my laptop. After getting over my feelings of betrayal, I was able to see my parents really were trying to protect me so I forgave them. I'm still pissed, but things are better.

Continuing my TV show, I laugh when the main character's best friend says her favorite quote is ' regret is for suckas for suckas for suckas regret is for suckas... bitch' shaking my head at crazy Canadian TV shows, I drink my gross protein shake.

"I have to say, muggles aren't as bad as I used to think. Although I wouldn't choose to be around them, I could do it if I had to," Bella said, kissing my cheek.

I'm about to reply when a large barn owl taps on the window. Opening it, he flies in and hoots pleasantly at me. Petting his head, I removed the letter.

'Dear Alex and Bellatrix,

I would like to invite you both to join me for dinner next Thursday, there are some important things I wish to talk to you about.

Love,  
Minerva'

Writing a quick reply accepting her invitation, I give the beautiful owl a piece of Bella's uneaten food. He hoots thankfully and takes off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

walking into my huge closet, I frown when I realize I don't know what to wear. Thumbing through my short selection of dresses,I shake my head and turn to my less formal wear. Pulling out a deep forest green button up and black vest, I grab the nearest pair of black slacks. Throwing them over my shoulder, I stop dead in my tracks when I see Bella's floor length midnight black dress. It's long and flowing from the hips down, but the top is so tight I'm afraid if she moves too much her amazing breast will fall out of her corset. Her hair is up, but lose curls fall around her face giving her a playful look while still being classy.

"God. Are you trying to make us late," I all but growl, pulling her close.

"Perhaps if you could keep your hands to yourself, we won't be," she said.

Pulling back, I put my clothes on the bed and pull on my slacks and shirt, stopping to button it up before putting on my vest. Checking myself in the mirror, I nod approvingly at my appearance.

"lets go babe. You know how Minerva is about being on time," I sigh, and with that we're off.

* * *

Walking to the private booth, my breath catches when I see Minerva sitting on the far side of the table. The candle light flickers across her face, casting a shadow over her features. Pulling out Bella's chair first, I seat myself next to her, never taking my eyes off of Minerva's beautiful form. I'll admit, even when I was still at school I still found her vaguely attractive, but it never went farther then that because of obvious reasons.

Flashing a charming dimpled smile, I greet her,"hello Minerva."

"Alex, Bella, I'm pleased you could join me tonight," she responded, slightly distracted by my smile.

"It's our pleasure, but I'm sure we all know why we're here," Bella said, never one to play games.

"Ah yes, you never were the most patient person," she responded, her amusement clear as day. "I'll be honest, at first the idea of us all being soulmates was completely mad to me. It still is, but over the years I've come to realize that relying on intellect when it comes to matters of the heart is completely foolish, so I decided to rely on my emotions," she explained.

"And what do your emotions say?" I asked, holding my breath.

"My emotions say," she paused, searching Bella's face before looking at me, "my emotions say that I would be foolish to let you both go without at least trying."

I broke out into a wide grin, feeling my heart flutter ever so slightly,"I'd like very much to try, but I'm positive you'll fall in love with us," I smirked playfully.

"Oh? And how did you work that one out," she asked, a sultry smile in her full lips.

I look at her in complete seriousness,"when you see my abs and Bella's curves, you won't have a choice."

The silence stretches on as she tries to decipher if I'm joking or not, and a genuine smile spreads across my face,"I'm joking, the real reason is; I'm going to do everything in my power to make it true," I said softly, reaching out to grasp her and Bella's hand.

I feel Bella's other hand squeeze my knee, and Minerva looks at me with sparkling emerald green eyes,"well I think, Miss Wilde, you are off to a tremendous start," she said.

I let out a slight groan when she said my name like that, clenching my teeth to snuff out the flames of arousal that threatened to break my composure. It didn't help that Bella's hand was now on my thigh. Where did this come from? Usually, I'm a lot better at controlling myself, and yet here I am, getting a metaphorical hard on because a very sexy woman said my name. What. The. Fuck? I suppose it's partly because of all those naughty teacher fantasies I've been having lately. Still, it's got to be because of my binding. All those repressed feelings coming to head.

"Are you ok dear," Minerva ask.

"Yeah, are you ok Miss Wilde," Bella asked, a knowing look in her onyx eyes.

I gave Minerva a stained smile before leaning over to hiss into Bella's ear,"when we get home, you, stripped, bed all fours facing the headboard."

I heard her breath hitch, before pulling back and looking innocently at Minerva, ignoring Bella's wondering hand. She looked back with a smirk, but said nothing on the matter. I, however, noticed her eyes seemed darker throughout the rest of dinner.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, I pull out a black box that's placed in the refrigerator, and lazily head into the bedroom. Placing it on my nightstand, I slowly pull off my clothes, enjoying the small whimpers coming from Bella when I ' accidentally' brushed against her ass. Fully naked, I tie a blindfold over her eyes, and reach for my wand. Wordlessly summoning an enchanted strap-on, I pull it on and give it an experimental stroke, quickly resting my hand against Bella's back for support when my legs give slightly. Hissing in pleasure, I let go and bring my fingers to her folds, groaning at her wetness.

"Please!" She yelled, leaning back into my hand searching for more friction.

"Oh no, you wanted to tease me during dinner, so now I'm returning the favor," I said, rubbing small circles over her clit.

She groaned, bucking her hips. Running my fingers up to her opening, I let the tips dip in teasingly. She hissed, arms giving out and landed with her face in the pillows, ass in the air. With a chuckle, I lean down and kiss the center of her back, and continue my teasing.

Taking pity on her after her first slow orgasm, I finally place the head of the strap-on at her entrance and swiftly thrust into her, taking her off guard. She lets out a choked off moan, jerking in surprise.

"You like that? You like how I feel deep inside of you," I growl, overwhelmed by the feel of her warmth surrounding my new appendage.

"Fuck! Yess, I love it! Harder," she moaned.

Thanking my years of martial arts training for my stamina, I pull out and slam back into her, groaning every time her entrance stretches to fit me inside. I feel a tingle at the base of my neck and as if it had a mind of it's own, my body starts moving wildly, working itself and Bella closer to climax. Feeling the pressure build to unbearable limits, I lean down and bite into Bella's shoulder, nails digging into her hips as my thrusts become spastic and she lets out a silent scream. The tingle becomes worse as I keep thrusting, until finally my body becomes taunt like a bow and I feel myself spiral down into bliss.

Finally pulling out of Bella's sensitive core, I throw the strap-on to the side, rolling onto my back and panting. I smile softly when I feel Bella glide fingers over my abs, but I frown when I feel her stiffen beside me. Opening my eyes, I look at her and she lets out a gasp.

"Your eyes," she whispered.

"What?"

"Your eyes have slits in them like a cat, a-and you've got a tail. What's happening?" She asked.

Looking down, I spot a small tail that's as black as night. I sit up and walk into the bathroom trying not to panic. Flicking on the light, I turn so I can see my back to get a better look. From the base of my neck down to my tailbone is a thick patch of fur leading to a tail that seams to be growing rapidly. Turning back to the front, I look to see if my eyes have changed too. Where grey eyes once were, yellow cat-like eyes now replaced them.

"Bella, get Minerva. Now," I said, leaning against the counter.

I heard a shuffle then shortly after, a small pop. When I'm sure she's gone, I drop to the floor and let out a scream. Looking at my ribcage, I watch as my bones snap and rearrange, then go back to normal only to start again.

Finding enough strength to get to the bed, I climb in as my body goes through another spasm. Hearing another pop, I clench my jaw and hold in my scream as Minerva and Bella race into the room.

"Oh no," Minerva says quietly, running her hand over the fur on my neck trying to find... something.

"What's. Happening," I get out between gasps.

"This is all my fault, I didn't think it would happen without us actually, er being intimate," she said, pressing down on the base of my skull.

My eyes flutter before I look up at her. I can't help but let my eyes wander down her shirt, but when I do my body spasms painfully.

"Don't do that! Becoming aroused will make it worse until you've had release, your panther is reacting to me being your mate. It's rare because there aren't a lot of us at any given time and we're hardly ever mated with each other."

She's still talking, I'm sure of it, but it all becomes a dull muted sound as my mind is taken over my my animal instincts. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. Somewhere in my mind, I'm appalled at the fact that I no longer have control over my own body, but when her lips brush mine, I can't really think much anyway. Slipping my tongue into her mouth, I growl when she stiffens before letting out a small moan. Ignoring the pain, I roll us over before running my hand down her side in a show of dominance. Running on instinct, I grind into her thigh, groaning when I make contact with bare flesh. When she pushes back into me, I realize what exactly I'm doing. Sitting up quickly, I move as far away from her as I can.

"Minerva, I'm so sorry. I don't-I couldn't control it," I say, squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

"It wasn't your fault, the first night is always the hardest. It'll get easier to control as time goes on," she explained, looking flushed.

"So she'll be ok?" Bella asked, walking over to Minerva.

"Yes, right now she just needs rest," she said, watching Bella's hips sway seductively.

"Good, because I hardly think it's fair she gets a kiss and I don't," she purred, straddling her.

She leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Minerva pushed back, opening her mouth as without hesitation. I sat off to the side, watching the whole thing torn between wanting them both and looking away to stop the pain. Finally, I made it to the couch and looked away. My movement caught their attention and they pulled away.

"I'm fine," I groaned, watching as they both sat with me, Bella by my feet and Minerva with my head in her lap.

I heard them talking, but I was lulled to sleep by Minerva's fingers running through my hair.

* * *

**So this is much shorter then my other chapters, but i don't feel too bad since no one really reads this story much anyway. If you are reading it, I'm sorry for how late it is, but I've been having some writers block. Anyhow, reviews make me feel like its worth writing this, because I'm thinking about just getting rid of it.**


End file.
